Sam Dooley
by rachelxo16
Summary: When Leo's sister Sam, moves in with the Davenport's, she gets caught up in their crazy bionic lives. But what happens when she falls deathly ill. Can she be saved? Or will she have to become something she never knew existed until living with the Davenport's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters**

I was standing in front of my mom's new house deciding whether or not I should ring the door bell. After my parent's got divorced, I moved in with my dad while my brother Leo moved in with our mom.

Before I continue you should probably know who I am. My name's Sam Dooley. I'm 15 years old and I have black hair and brown eyes. I'm not what you would call short but I'm not tall either.

I finally ring the door bell and patiently wait for an answer. Thankfully Leo answered.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I don't see you for almost a year and that's all I get?"

"Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you."

"Well can you get mom? I need to talk to her."

"Sure. Take a seat on the couch and I'll be right back."

He runs off to get mom while I just wait in awkward silence.

"Who are you?" A girl asks

"I'm Sam. Leo's sister."

"I didn't know Leo had a sister."

"It doesn't surprise me that Leo never talked about me."

"Well I'm Bree, Leo's step sister."

"Nice to meet you."

Leo walks into the living room with mom right behind him.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Sam. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure sweetie. What about?"

"Can I live with you?"

"Did something happen between you and your father?"

"No, I just really missed you and Leo. And dad has been a little distant lately."

"What do you mean distant?" Leo asks

"Well he started dating this woman, who I don't like by the way, and he goes out with her a lot."

"So he just leaves you home alone?" Mom asks

"Pretty much."

"Well I would love it if you came to live with us."

"Shouldn't you talk to your husband about it?"

"He should be fine with it. We have plenty of room. I'll go let him know right now."

"Thank you mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

I give her a hug and she walks away to go talk to Mr. Davenport.

"So dad's new girlfriend is really that bad?"

"Yeah. She always gives me a nasty look whenever she comes over."

"What a bitch."

"Tell me about it."

"Well I'm happy you're going to live with us."

"Me too."

"Hey Leo."

"Hey guys."

"Who's this?" A boy asks

"Adam, Chase, this is my sister Sam."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Chase says

"I didn't know you had a sister." Adam says

"Did you really tell no one about me Leo?"

"Uh, no. Sorry."

"So what are you doing here?" Adam asks

"Sam is moving in with us."

"Cool. Just tell me you are nothing like Leo." Chase says

"I'm nothing like Leo. I'm not annoying and scrawny."

"HEY!"

"Sorry little bro."

"Your sister's funny." Adam says

"Thanks."

"Are you even telling dad you're moving in with us?'

"Uh, I don't really want to. He might say something to make me stay with him and I really don't want to."

"Well don't you think he'll get worried when you don't come home?"

"Can you call him? I really don't want to talk to him."

"Fine. I'll be right back."

He walks away leaving me with Adam and Chase.

"So how come you don't want to live with your dad anymore?"

"Adam!"

"It's okay. My dad is dating this woman and she doesn't like me for some reason. He spends most of his time with her instead of me."

"Well that's not right. You're his daughter." Chase says

"I don't think he really cares that I'm his daughter. That's why I want to live with my mom."

"I still can't believe Leo never talked about you."

"I'm not surprised at all. He's Leo."

"That's true."

Leo walks back in and I'm hoping the conversation with our dad went well.

"What did dad say?"

"There was some yelling but he said it was okay for you to live with us."

"Thank you for talking to him."

"No problem."

"So do you think Mr. Davenport said it was okay for me to move in?"

"Probably. And it's not like we don't have room."

"Yeah. This house is huge."

"I know right. Wanna go check out your room?"

"Sure."

"Then follow me."

I follow Leo down a long hallway until we finally reach my room. It's huge. There's a flat screen T.V, a desk with a laptop on it, and a walk in closet.

"Whoa. This room is awesome."

"Perks of mom marrying a rich inventor."

"You guys must really love it here."

"It's pretty awesome."

"I just realized I have no clothes."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure mom will take you shopping tomorrow."

"I hate shopping."

"Suck it up. You need clothes and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back to dad's house to get your stuff."

"You would be correct little brother."

"I'm not that little."

"Yes you are."

"Hey kids."

"Hey mom. Did you talk to Bid D?"

"Yes I did. He said it was perfectly fine for you to move in with us Sam."

"Thanks mom."

"I told Sam you would take her shopping tomorrow so she could get some new clothes."

"That sounds like fun. We can catch up. I'll also enroll you at Mission Creek High tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm so happy you're living with us Sam."

"Me too. I really missed you guys."

"Did you talk to your father about you moving in with us?"

"Leo talked to him."

"He said it was okay."

"I'm glad. Now get some sleep. You'll have a long day of shopping tomorrow."

"Yay." I say sarcastically

"I know you don't like shopping but it will give us a chance to talk and catch up."

"Okay, you're right. Sorry mom."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

"See ya in the morning Sam."

"Night Leo."

"Just letting you know. I'm really happy you're living with us. I missed you."

"I missed you too. But quick question."

"Sure."

"Can I borrow a pair of your pajamas?"

"Seriously?"

"I have nothing Leo. You can give up a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for your big sister."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Love you too. Now get me those clothes."

"Fine. Be right back."

He goes to his room and comes back with sweatpants and a shirt.

"Thanks Leo."

"Night."

I change into his clothes which surprisingly fit. Living here won't be that bad. It's better than living with my dad. I climb into bed and fall asleep pretty quick.

I woke up the next morning in a really good mood. I put on the clothes I had on yesterday and went to the kitchen. I saw my mom in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Sam. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Where is everyone?"

"They're all at school. And Donald is at a conference."

"So when are we going to the mall?"

"Once we eat breakfast we'll get going."

"Okay."

**Time Skip**

"Thanks for clothes mom. But I think you might have over done it."

"It's not a problem Sam. Now go put your clothes away."

I go to my room and put all my clothes away in my closet. I'm in love with my closet because it's huge. I go back to the living room and see Leo and the guys walk in.

"Hey Sam." Chase says

"Hey."

"Are you coming with us to school tomorrow?" Bree asks

"Yeah. I'm kind of excited."

"Well don't be."

"Why? You don't want your big sister hovering over you."

"That's not it. It's Principal Perry."

"What about her?"

"She's the devil."

"She can't be that bad."

"Believe me. She is."

"Well thanks for bringing my mood down Leo."

"Sorry. I'm just warning you. Be on the lookout for her."

"I'll be fine."

"So where's Mr. Davenport?" I ask

"He's probably in the lab?" Adam says

"The lab?"

"Uh, he didn't mean lab. He meant basement." Chase says

"You know you're a really bad liar."

"I know right." Bree says

"Guys, she's my sister. You can trust her. You trust me don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Chase says

"Follow us." Bree says

I follow them to an elevator that I didn't see before. Got to admit, that's pretty cool. It shoots us down and when the doors open, my jaw drops.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies."

"Shut it Leo. I don't see this every day."

More doors open and we see Davenport working by a computer.

"Hey Big D."

"Hey guys."

"Hi Mr. Davenport." I say

"Hi Sam. Sam!"

"Calm down Big D."

"You brought her down to the lab why?"

"Because Adam mentioned you were in the lab and we couldn't fix his stupid mistake." Chase says

"Big D, Sam is my sister and she can keep their secret."

"Yeah. You guys can trust me."

"It does make me feel better that you're Leo's sister and not a stranger."

"So what is this place anyway?"

"This is my lab where I create my many awesome inventions."

"But what's this secret you guys keep talking about?"

"Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic super humans."

"Meaning?"

"They have super human abilities that are given to them by a bionic chip implanted in their necks."

"That's awesome!"

"You have to promise me you won't reveal their secret."

"I promise. You don't have to worry. I can keep a secret better than Leo."

"Cannot."

"We just met her yesterday and we can tell she can keep a secret better than you." Chase says

"You guys are just rude."

"So what abilities do you guys have?"

"I have super strength and heat vision." Adam says

"I have super speed and agility." Bree says

"And I have super intelligence, super senses, and a force field." Chase says

"That's so cool."

My life just got a whole lot better. I can't believe I'm living with bionic super humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was my first day at Mission Creek High and because Leo told me about Principal Perry, I was nervous. I was fine until he told me about her. Sometimes Leo can be a pain in the neck.

"Ready to go Sam?" Leo asks

"Yeah. Is mom taking us?"

"Yup. She's already in the car waiting with the rest of the guys."

Mom drops us off at school and I go straight to the principal's office so I can pick up my schedule and my gym clothes.

"So, there's another Dooley. Are you anything like your brother?" Principal Perry asks

"I'm nothing like Leo, trust me."

"Well here is your schedule and here are you gym clothes."

"Thank you."

I walk out of her office and I'm greeted by Bree and Leo.

"So how was it? Did she make you cry?"

"Nice Leo. And no she didn't make me cry. She just asked me if I was anything like you and I said no."

"She must have been relieved by that." Bree says

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are." Bree and I say in unison

"So what classes do you have?" Bree asks

"I have Math, English, Gym, Lunch, History, Art, and Biology."

"Cool. We have Math and English together." Bree says

"And we have Biology together."

"Awesome! I get to be with my little brother in Biology."

"What's your locker number?" Leo asks

"242."

"You're locker is next to Trent."

"Who?"

"One of the football jocks. He's a jerk."

"He can't be that bad."

"Oh he is. Just stay clear of him."

"Don't worry Leo. I can take care of myself. I'm your big sister. I should be protecting you."

"I know but I can't help it."

"Let's go to class." Bree says

"Later Leo."

Bree takes me to our class since I have no clue where I'm going. I honestly hate math so I didn't pay attention that much. The rest of the school day went pretty well. I don't know anyone in any of my other classes but it's not that bad. When we got home, we all went down to the lab.

"So how was your first day?" Chase asks

"It was pretty good. So what do you guys usually do down here?"

"We mostly train and hangout." Bree says

"Train?"

"We train for missions." Chase says

"Oh. That's pretty cool."

"They would get their missions done a lot faster if I went with them."

"If you went with them Leo, you would probably be killed."

"No I wouldn't. I'm awesome."

"Eh, you're alright."

"Hey!"

"You know I love you."

"Yeah whatever."

We stayed in the lab for a couple of hours until mom called us up for dinner. After we finished eating, I went straight to my room so I could get started on some homework.

"Sam, can I come in?" I hear Leo asks

"Sure."

"I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"There's a dance coming up and I want to ask this girl Danielle but I don't know how. Can you help me?"

"I don't know how much help I can be. I'm not the best when it comes to dating advice. Why don't you ask mom?"

"Are you insane? I'm not about to go to mom and ask for dating advice."

"Chill Leo. Just ask Danielle to the dance tomorrow when you see her."

"Fine. I won't stop until she says yes."

"Good luck with that."

"So are you going to the dance?"

"I don't think so. I might just stay home and hangout with mom."

"You might have fun if you go to the dance."

"If it makes you happy, I'll think about it."

"Good."

"Goodnight Leo."

"Night Sam."

**Time Skip**

We're at school and Bree is going on and on about some guy. I never knew a person could talk so much.

"His name's Ethan. We sit next to each other in Chemistry. Coincidence I think not…Chemistry. What should I do?"

"I got this." Chase says

He moves the hair away from his ear and starts listening in on Ethan's conversation.

"He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute. EW, he's talking about you. He's coming over right now to ask you to the dance."

"What? No...Now? Why? Really?"

"How's it going?"

"Ethan! What a huge surprise, to see you here. For reasons we do not know." Chase says

"HI ETHAN!"

Bree starts stuttering and Ethan looks a bit freaked.

"What is that over there?"

We all look the other way and then we feel a gust of wind.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan asks

"More importantly, what is that over there?" Adam asks

Ethan looks the other way and we run away. I felt bad for Bree but I have to admit that was pretty funny.

"So did you ask Danielle to the dance Leo?" I ask

"I tried."

"He failed miserably." Chase says

"So what's your plan now?"

"I actually have an idea. I'll see you guys later." Chase says

Once school ended, we went home and went straight to the lab. Then Chase came running in.

"Hey guys. I finally figured it out."

"Me too. Do not eat the outside of a pineapple. That'll come back to haunt you" Adam says

"No. I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo. I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you."

A USB comes out of Chase's finger and he puts it in the USB port.

_"In the movie the hero punched the bad guy and stole the baby right out of the Alligator's mouth. I would so go out with a guy like that."_

"Perfect! You get the Alligator; I'll go round up that baby."

"Adam no! She wants a hero. We just have to make Leo look heroic."

"Well that's a dead end. What else should we do today?" Leo says

"If only there was a way you could borrow my bionic strength."

"I can't do that, that's all you've got."

"Adam's on to something." Chase says

"I'm guessing you have a plan." I say

"Yes I do."

**Time Skip**

"Do I wanna know why Adam is underneath those lockers?" I ask Chase

"It's part of the plan. Leo's gonna act like he's lifting up the lockers to save Adam but of course Adam's the one getting the locker's off of him."

"Let's hope your plan works."

"Trust me, it will."

"Well we're about to find out. Here comes Danielle."

"Oh no. This man is trapped. He needs a hero to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that."

"Oh no. I'm running out of time. Save me before the Alligator comes-."

"Wrong rescue! I will lift these lockers. 1…2…3."

Adam pushes off the lockers and gets up from the floor.

"I can't believe that just happened." Danielle says

"You know it takes a big man to do what I-"

"How are you not hurt? You must be so strong." Danielle tells Adam

"Wait what?" Leo asks

"I think your plan failed." I tell Chase

"I'm gonna make a run for it. I'll see you guys at home."

"Where's Chase going?" Bree asks walking over

"No clue. He's just running away from Adam and Leo."

"Why?"

"His plan for Danielle to like Leo failed and now she's going to the dance with Adam."

"Nice plan."

"So did Ethan ask you to the dance?"

"No. I think I scared him off."

"There's only one thing left to do."

"I know. I have to ask him to the dance."

"Well here's your chance. He's at his locker."

"Wish me luck."

"Don't worry Bree. You'll do fine."

She walks over to Ethan's locker and starts talking to him. The next thing I know, she's on top of the lockers. I walk over to Ethan to try and explain to him why Bree is acting weird.

"Hey Ethan."

"Hi Sam. Do you know what's wrong with Bree?"

"She's just shy. She really likes you."

"I like her too. Can you get her down from the lockers?"

"Sure. We'll see you at the dance."

"Bye."

"Get down here Bree."

"I can't believe I made a fool of myself in front of Ethan again."

"Don't worry. I told him the reason you've been acting weird around him."

"You told him I like him?"

"Yes and he said he likes you too."

"Really!?"

"Yes. Now let's go home so we can get ready for the dance."

"Okay."

She grabs my arm and super speeds us home.

"Could you give me a little warning next time?"

"Sorry."

"While you get ready, I'm gonna go down to the lab."

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"It'll take me about five minutes so I'll get ready later."

I head down to the lab only to find Leo yelling at Chase.

"What happened?"

"Danielle's going to the dance with Chase and not me."

"I thought she was going with Adam?"

"Not anymore. Now she's going with Chase."

"Is Danielle even worth all this trouble?"

"YES!" They all yell

"Well I'm just going to leave you guys alone. Later!"

We arrived at the dance and Bree went to go find Ethan.

"Are you okay Leo? You know, since you didn't come to the dance with Danielle."

"Oh I'm fine. I think the dance is going to be very interesting."

"What did you do?"

"You'll find out."

"Whatever. I'm going to get a drink."

I walk over to the snack table to get a drink, but what the next thing I see makes me forget that I'm thirsty. Chase is doing the stupidest dance I have ever seen and everyone is laughing at him. I know Leo had something to do with that dance. Then Adam and Danielle start dancing and then he throws her up towards the ceiling. She runs away in fear.

All of a sudden Leo comes out with a bunch of women and I'm pretty sure one of them is our Aunt Janice. Adam and Chase take a seat on the bench and they look so sad.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. But we made complete fools of ourselves."

"Don't worry about it guys. Everyone will forget about it by tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"Quick question. Was Leo the one who taught you that dance?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought. LEO!"

"What?"

"You three need to apologize to each other. You can't let a girl get in the way of your friendship."

"I'm sorry guys. I just wanted to go to the dance with Danielle so bad that I was willing to try anything."

"You're not the only one who should apologize. We've all been jerks." Chase says

"Let's never let another girl get between us again."

"Deal." Adam and Chase say

Then a girl walks by and they all run after her. What's wrong with boys? They see a pretty girl and fall for them in an instant. I'll never understand the minds of boys.


	3. Chapter 3

After the dance last night I went straight to bed. It was a lot of fun and I was happy I went. I woke up feeling a little weak but I just shrugged it off. I got ready for school and went to the living room to get some breakfast.

"Morning Sam."

"Morning mom."

"Would you like some cereal?"

"Yes please."

"Are you feeling alright? You don't look to good."

"I'm just a little weak. I'm sure it's nothing."

"You can skip school today if you want."

"As much as I would love that, I don't think I should. I'm still the new kid so I don't want to fall behind."

"Well call me if you want me to pick you up."

"Thanks mom."

Mom drops us off at school and we go to our lockers. We have some time before class starts so we just hangout. We start walking around but I start feeling weak again. I start losing my balance but Leo helps me regain my balance.

"Are you okay Sam?" Chase asks

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Leo asks

"I feel really weak."

"Maybe you should go home."

"No, I'll be fine."

I went the rest of the day without feeling weak. When we got home, I saw my mom holding a suitcase.

"Where are you going mom?"

"I have to go to New York for the rest of the week."

"Bring us back souvenirs."

"I'll miss you too Leo."

"What I meant was I'll miss you mom."

"I'll see you guys Sunday."

"Bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too. And behave."

"We will."

Once she leaves, we head down to the lab. I take a seat at the lab table and Chase sits down next to me.

"So where's Mr. Davenport?" I ask

"Well it's Wednesday so he's probably getting something waxed." Chase says

"Okay, that's just gross."

"He is freakishly hairy." Bree says

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask

"We could go upstairs and watch a movie." Bree suggests

"Sure."

I get up from my seat and start walking towards the elevator. I start getting dizzy and the next thing I know, I black out.

What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is we were all down in the lab. I gently open my eyes only to be blinded by lights.

"Where am I?"

"Sam! You're up!"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Leo asks

"No."

"You passed out." Chase says

"How do you feel?" Bree asks

"I feel fine now. Can I go?"

"Not yet. The doctor wants to find out why you passed out to begin with." Chase says

"I'm sure it's nothing." Leo says

"Yeah. I'm probably just dehydrated."

"Sam Dooley?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Doctor Reynolds."

"Do you know why I passed out?"

"No. I want to do a blood test to find out the cause."

"Okay."

He takes out a needle and puts it in my arm. Did I mention I hate needles?

"All done."

"When will we get the results?"

"I'm gonna put a rush on it so we should have the results in a few days."

"So can I go home?"

"Yes. I'll give you a call once I have the results."

"Thank you Doctor Reynolds."

**Time Skip**

It's been a few days since I was released from the hospital and I've been feeling alright. My mom was supposed to come home Sunday but she has to stay in New York for a few more days.

Doctor Reynolds finally calls and tells me the test results came in. I have to go back to the hospital because he can't tell me over the phone. Mr. Davenport drops me off and he waits outside his office.

"Hi Doctor Reynolds."

"Hi Sam."

"So you have my test results."

"Yes I do."

"So is everything normal?"

"I'm afraid not."

"So there is a reason I passed out?"

"Yes. I wish I had better news but the reason you passed out is because you have _Acute myeloid leukemia_."

"I have leukemia?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"If we don't start chemotherapy now then I don't know. You have stage 3 leukemia."

"Stage 3?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"So when can we start chemo?"

"I'm going to schedule your first session for Saturday morning."

"Is there even a small chance I'll go into remission?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up with an answer I'm not positive with."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"When we do start your chemo, you're going to be extremely weak so you should stay home and rest."

"Okay. Thank you Doctor Reynolds."

I walk out of his office with tears rolling down my face.

"What did Doctor Reynolds say?"

"I-I have leukemia."

I'm full on sobbing at this point and Mr. Davenport pulls me in for a hug. How am I supposed to tell mom and Leo I have leukemia? I don't want to die.

Davenport pulls into the driveway and I'm really hesitant about going in.

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"No. I'll do it."

We walk into the house and everybody is already in the living room. Better get this over with.

"So what did the doctor say?" Leo asks

"It's nothing right?" Chase asks

I don't answer them. I just start crying.

"It's something serious, isn't it?" Leo asks

"I have leukemia."

"You have leukemia?" Chase asks

"Yes. I have stage 3 _Acute myeloid leukemia_."

"I can't believe this." Leo says

"I don't want to die Leo."

"You are not going to die. I promise."

"How do you know that? I have stage 3 leukemia. Doctor Reynolds doesn't even know if I'll make it."

"But I do. You have to stay positive."

"How can I be positive when I'm dying?"

"Staying positive will make all of this easier on yourself."

"I'm scared Leo."

"I know you are. I am too. But I'm here for you."

"We all are Sam." Bree says

"Thanks guys."

"When do you start chemo?" Chase asks

"Saturday."

"Can I talk to you in the lab Sam?" Davenport asks

"Sure."

We go down to the lab while the others stay upstairs.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"I might have a way that will help you go into remission faster."

"What could you possibly do?"

"I could make you bionic."

"What?"

"Being bionic makes you impervious to illness."

"But I'm already sick."

"Yes but if you become bionic now, the chemo will definitely work and you will go into remission."

"So if you make me bionic I'll live, but if I don't I might die?"

"Yes."

"Then there's only one option. Make me bionic."

"I'll need a day to prepare your chip so we'll do it tomorrow."

"Thank you so much Mr. Davenport."

"You're welcome. I don't like seeing my step-daughter sick so anything I could to help is my honor."

"Can I tell the guys what we're planning to do?"

"Sure. I'm positive they'll be happy to hear the news."

"I don't think Leo will. He always says how he wants to be bionic."

"Well this situation is completely different. We're making you bionic to save your life. If Leo becomes bionic, then he'll just destroy everything."

"That's true."

I head upstairs to tell the guys what we're planning on doing."

"What did Mr. Davenport want to talk to you about?" Chase asks

"He found a way for me to make a complete recovery."

"Really? What is it?" Adam asks

"He's going to make me bionic."

"What?" Leo asks

"He said making me bionic will help the chemo work better and faster and I'll definitely go into remission."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Leo says

"Why not?"

"Because being bionic means you'll be put in danger."

"I'll be fine Leo. I would rather be bionic than dead."

"When is he doing it?" Chase asks

"Tomorrow."

"What do you think mom will say?"

"I have no clue. She doesn't even know I'm sick. I'll tell her when she comes back."

"So when you're already bionic."

"Yup."

I can't believe I'm going to be bionic. I never thought this would happen. But I'm happy that I'll live. The thought of death freaks me out and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my family.


	4. Chapter 4

Today's the day Mr. Davenport makes me bionic. I'm scared and excited at the same time. The only thing that is making me feel better is the fact that I know the chemo will work.

"You ready Sam?" Davenport asks

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll be fine Sam." Leo says

"Okay, let's do this."

"Hop on the lab table and lay down." Davenport says

"Are you going to sedate me so I won't be awake?"

"Yes. The procedure should only take twenty minutes but you'll be out for an hour."

"We'll be right here when you wake up Sam." Leo says

"Thanks."

Davenport inserts a needle in my arm and tells me to count backwards from 100. I do as he says and the next thing I know I'm out like a light.

I feel like I've been asleep for hours. I open my eyes to see everybody sitting around the lab.

"Hi guys."

"How do you feel Sam?" Davenport asks

"I'm weak and my neck hurts."

"You'll feel that way for a couple of hours."

"So did it work? Is she bionic?" Leo asks

"Yes she is."

"What abilities does she have?" Chase asks

"I gave her all of your abilities."

"So she has super speed, super strength, and super intelligence?" Leo asks

"Yes."

"I have a quick question."

"What is it?"

"When I'm in remission, am I going to train to go on missions?"

"That's up to you. I think you would be a great addition to the team but it's up to you if you want to join them on missions."

"I think it would be cool to go on missions, so I'm in."

"I don't know if mom will like that very much."

"It's my decision. She's just going to have to accept it."

"Do you need anything Sam?" Davenport asks

"Can I go to my room and lay down? This lab table is killing my back."

"Sure. Adam, carefully carry Sam to her room."

"Okay."

Adam picks me up bridal style and carries me to my room.

"Thanks Adam."

"No problem."

Once he leaves I fall asleep. I can't believe I'm bionic. I just hope mom won't treat me differently.

I woke up after a few hours feeling refreshed. I got out of bed and went to the living room.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam. How do you feel?" Leo asks

"I feel a lot better."

"Sam, I thought we could go down to the lab and test your bionics." Davenport says

"Sure."

I walk down to the lab with Davenport with the others following behind.

"How do I, you know, use my bionics?"

"First take this power pellet. It will activate your bionics."

"It looks like a dog treat."

"Don't worry. They actually taste good." Chase says

"Okay now what?"

"Try lifting something heavy.'"

I pick Leo up and it's like I'm lifting a feather.

"Okay that's pretty awesome."

"Maybe for you. I hate being picked up."

"Now try using your super speed."

I run around the lab a few times and it felt like I was flying.

"I can get use to this."

"And lastly, try using your force field."

"How do I do that?"

"Just watch what I do."

Chase puts his arms out in opposite directions and a blue dome surrounds him. Then I do the same action and a blue dome surrounds me.

"Looks like you got the hang of your bionics pretty quick."

"But how long do I need to eat those power pellets?"

"Just until you learn to activate your bionics on your own."

"Hopefully that won't take too long."

"Do you know when mom is coming home?"

"I think Tuesday."

"How are you going to tell mom about you being bionic?"

"I have no clue. I'm afraid she'll treat me differently after I tell her."

"She won't treat you differently."

"Could you be with me when I tell her?"

"Of course."

"I just want to warn you Sam." Davenport says

"About what?"

"Since you have Chase's intelligence, you also have his super senses."

"So all of your senses are going to be enhanced." Chase says

"That's just great."

"Another thing I should warn you about is your glitches."

"What glitches?"

"Your emotions trigger your bionics so if you get too happy or too upset, then you can become very destructive."

"But we'll help you so you won't glitch." Bree says

"Does she have a commando app Big D?"

"Yes she does."

"What's a commando app?"

"It's kind of like an alter ego that is triggered when there is a threat around. When my commando app is activated, I turn into Spike."

"That sounds lovely."

"So what are we going to name her commando app?" Adam asks

"How about Storm." Leo says

"I like that. It makes me sound like a badass."

"Except you're really not."

"You really want to piss me off, especially now?"

"Sorry."

"So how long do you think I have to be in chemo?"

"Probably six weeks."

"I'm still nervous about chemo. Even though I know I will go into remission, it's still scary to think that I have cancer."

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?" Leo asks

"Only if you want to."

"I want to."

"Thanks Leo."

"Anything for my big sister."

"Doctor Reynolds said after chemo I would be extremely weak and I should stay home and rest. Does that mean I should skip school?"

"Well since you're bionic now, you won't feel the effects of the chemo. So you can go to school."

"I'm so happy you're going to be okay." Leo says

"Me too."

**Time Skip**

Mom is coming home today and I'm a bit nervous. I don't know how I'm going to tell her I have cancer and that I'm bionic.

"Sam, mom's home."

"I don't know if I can tell her Leo."

"You have to."

"Great pep talk."

"I'm sorry but you know telling her the truth is the only option. It's not like you can hide the truth from her forever."

"I know. Let's go."

We walk into the living room to see mom and everyone sitting on the couch.

"Hi mom."

"Hey guys!"

"How was New York?"

"It was fine. But I missed you guys."

"We missed you too."

"So what happened while I was away?"

"Well now that you mention it, Sam has something she needs to tell you."

"Thanks Leo."

"What's going on?"

"Remember the morning when I told you I woke up feeling weak?"

"Yes."

"Well after you left for New York, I passed out and was brought to the hospital."

"You were in the hospital? Why didn't anyone call me?"

"Because we didn't want to worry you. But you need to let her finish mom."

"I had blood taken so they could run some tests."

"What did the results say?"

"I have acute myeloid leukemia."

"Leukemia?"

"Stage 3."

"Please tell me this is just a sick joke."

"I wish it was."

"There's something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Davenport found a way for me to go into remission sooner."

"How?"

"He made me bionic."

"He did what?"

"I made her bionic Tasha."

"I can't believe this. You should have called me."

"I'm sorry mom but I just didn't want you to worry."

"How can I not worry? You have cancer."

"But I'm going to be okay. That's the reason Mr. Davenport made me bionic. If he didn't make me bionic, then I would most likely die."

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"About what?"

"That I wasn't here for you through all of this."

"It's okay. It's not like I was alone."

"So how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. I had my first round of chemo Saturday."

"How did it go?"

"It went fine. Leo was with me the entire time."

"Well I didn't want you to be alone."

"Do you know how many rounds of chemo you have to go through?"

"The doctor said about twelve."

"But since she's bionic now, she only has to go through six." Davenports explains

"And since I already went through one, I have five left."

"I'm so happy you're going to be okay."

"Me too. And you're not mad about me being bionic, right?"

"Of course not. I mean I wasn't expecting it, but if being bionic is the reason for keeping you alive, then I'm perfectly okay with it."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

I'm so happy my mom is okay with me being bionic. In just five weeks, my cancer will be gone. They will be the longest five weeks of my life. But because of bionics, I'll get to have a life.


	5. Chapter 5

I have to go back to school today since I missed the last few days. It will be my first day back as a bionic super human. It's so weird to say that now. And Chase was right about my senses being enhanced. The worst part of the super senses is the hearing.

"Sam! Let's go!"

I get out of my room and make my way to the living room.

"Could you not yell?"

"Sorry. I forgot about the super hearing."

We got into my mom's car and she dropped us off at school.

"I just want to give a quick warning. When the bell rings, cover your ears." Chase says

"It's really that bad with super hearing?"

"Yeah, but you'll get use to it."

"You should've seen him on the first day of school. He looked ridiculous screaming on the floor." Leo says laughing

"Shut it Leo." Chase says

"You have to admit it was funny." Bree says

"Whatever. But if the noises around you become too much for you to handle, just concentrate on tuning everything out."

"Okay. Now let's go to class."

"We'll see you guys at lunch." Bree says

**Time Skip**

"So how's your day so far?" Leo asks

"It's going okay. I'm trying my best to block out all the noises but it's hard."

"I promise you it will get easier. It took me a while to get used to my super hearing but I managed."

"I think I'm just going to bring earplugs tomorrow."

"That's also a good idea. Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"No clue. And it's funny because you're the smartest guy in the world." Bree says

"Does that mean I'm the smartest girl in the world?"

"Yes it does."

"Cool. I never have to study again."

"That means you can do my homework for me."

"Not gonna happen Leo."

"Fine."

The rest of the day was okay. I actually got used to blocking out noise. When we got home we went straight to the lab.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Davenport asks

"Pretty good." Bree says

"I want you to train Sam. The sooner you can activate your bionics without power pellets the better."

"Okay."

"I even have a mission suit for you to train in."

"Awesome."

"Why don't you guys train with her?"

"Sure." Chase says

"And since I don't have a capsule for you yet, you can use Bree's."

The guys get in their capsules and change into their mission suits. Then I go into Bree's and change into mine.

"How do I look?"

"Pretty good."

"That's all I get."

"I'm your brother. I'm not about to say you look hot."

"Okay, never say that again."

"Alright guys, step on the platform and put your simulator glasses on."

We do as he says and the next thing I know, we're in this run down city.

"Okay this is awesome."

"Do you want to try activating your bionics without power pellets?" Chase asks

"I'll try."

I take a deep breath and then super speed across the city and back. I actually did it.

"I did it!"

"You learned to activate your bionics sooner than us." Bree says

"Well sooner than Adam."

I'm so happy I can activate my bionics without eating power pellets. I felt like a dog eating them. Training in the simulator is so cool. Rebels surround us and it's so cool fighting them with bionics. I don't know how much time passed but we were out of the simulator.

"How'd you like training Sam?" Davenport asks

"It was awesome. I activated my bionics without power pellets."

"That's great." Leo says

"How about you guys change out of your mission suits and we'll go upstairs and get some dinner."

"Sounds good to me. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Adam." Chase says

"I know."

**Time Skip**

I'm officially done with chemo and I couldn't be happier. Doctor Reynolds was in shock when he saw that the cancer was gone. He even called it a miracle. I had to act all shocked when he told me my cancer was gone but I was expecting it.

I've been training everyday and I'm able to control my bionics really well. I can even control my super hearing which I'm so thankful for. The only thing I like about super hearing is I can eavesdrop on people's conversations. Not that I do that.

"Let's go Donald! We're going to be late!"

"Date night with the husband?" I ask

"Yes. And we're going to be out late so don't wait up."

"Alright I'm ready." Davenport says

"We'll see you guys later."

"Don't break anything."

"We won't. Now go and have fun." Leo says

"Bye guys."

"So what do you guys want to do?" I ask

"Movie?" Chase suggests

"Sure."

"Let's watch Iron Man 3." Bree says

"That's an awesome movie." Leo says

Bree puts in the movie and Chase goes to the kitchen to make popcorn. About a quarter into the movie, the door bell rings. I get up and go to the door to see who it is.

"Hi Sam."

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Leo."

"Is everything alright?"

"I need to talk to Sam."

"About what?"

"Can we please not talk about it here?"

"Where do you want to talk?"

"My place."

"You live an hour away."

"Not anymore. I moved to Mission Creek."

"If you want to talk to me about moving back in with you it's not going to happen."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about. Can you please come with me?"

"Fine."

"Sam, mom doesn't want you leaving the house."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later."

The ride to my dad's house was really awkward. We didn't talk the entire time.

"What do you want to talk about dad?"

"How could you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you had cancer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you walk out of the hospital a couple weeks ago."

"I was there for a routine checkup. That's it."

"I talked to your doctor. He told me you had cancer."

"Why do you even care?"

"I'm your father. I care about you."

"You didn't care about me when I was living with you. You always went out with your girlfriend and left me home alone."

I was getting really angry and I could feel Storm trying to get out. I didn't need that happening so I tried calming myself down.

"You know what? I'm leaving."

"No you're not."

"You can't force me to stay."

"I said you're not going anywhere."

"Just leave me alone!"

"NO!"

He grabs my arm and pushes me to the floor. I try getting up but he kicks my side.

"Please stop."

"But if I stop, you'll leave."

He picks me up and shoves me in a closet. Why is he doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this? If I don't get home soon then everyone's going to worry. And I don't want them finding out about this.

I wait until I hear my dad go into his bedroom before I use my super strength to break the door open. Then I super speed home.

"Hey Sam. How'd it go?" Leo asks

"Uh, it went fine."

"Are you okay?" Chase asks

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed. Night guys."

I run to my room and shut the door behind me. I lift up my shirt to see a huge bruise forming. That's just fucking great. If Leo ever found out what our dad did to me then he would be crushed. Even though our parents are divorced, Leo still loves our dad.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning in a lot of pain. He kicked me really hard. I got dressed and went to the lab.

"Morning Sam."

"Morning Mr. Davenport."

"Ready for school?" Bree asks

"Yeah."

We left the house and went to school. I was trying my best not to cry because I was in a lot of pain. Not just physical pain but emotional pain.

"Are you okay Sam?" Leo asks

"I'm fine."

"Did something happen between you and dad last night?"

"Of course not."

I think Chase knew I was lying because he gave me a look that said _you're telling me what happened. _How am I supposed to tell him my dad hit me? If I tell him then he'll tell Leo. I don't need Leo knowing what happened.

School felt like it dragged on. I tried my best to smile and act like everything was fine. When we got home, Chase dragged me down to the lab.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you're lying. Did something happen last night between you and your dad."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anyone finding out."

"Finding out what?"

I lift up my shirt so he can see the huge bruise on my side.

"Your dad did this to you?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry."

"How can we not worry when your dad hurt you?"

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This is all your dads fault."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell Leo."

"You really want to keep this a secret?"

"Yes."

"But he's your brother. I think he deserves to know."

"Please Chase. Promise me you won't tell him."

"I promise. But what about your mom?"

"I don't want anyone knowing what happened."

"I won't tell anyone but stay away from your father."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Just remember we're here for you."

"Thanks Chase."

"No problem. Now let's get back upstairs."

We go back to the living room just in time to see my mom walk in.

"Hi mom."

"Hey kids. How was school?"

"It was fine."

"I just wanted to let you guys know we're having a guest over for dinner tonight."

"Who?"

"Your father."

"Why would you invite him over for dinner?"

"Because I'm trying to be nice. Just because we're divorced, it doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Why don't you want dad over for dinner?"

"I never said I didn't."

"Okay, you're acting really weird."

"Just drop it Leo!"

I run off to my room slamming the door behind me.

"Sam, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"If you don't want your dad to come over you need to tell your mom what happened."

"I can't. I just wish she never invited him over for dinner."

"Maybe you should skip dinner and just hang out in the lab."

"No. I'll be fine."

"Do you want to go back to the living room?"

"Yeah."

Why did mom have to invite dad over for dinner. I can't even think about him without getting mad let alone look at him.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just not having a good day."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. But thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So when's dad coming over?"

"In about an hour."

"Well until he comes, I'll be in the lab."

"Are you sure you're okay honey?"

"I'm fine. Just in a bad mood. Call me when dad gets here."

"Okay."

I go down to the lab to see Mr. Davenport on his computer.

"Hi Mr. Davenport."

"Hey Sam."

"Is it okay if I train in the simulator for a little?"

"Sure. Go change into your mission suit."

I change into my mission suit and step on the platform. I'm so angry and stressed out that kicking some rebel ass will actually help me. I train until Davenport stops the simulator.

"Good job Sam."

"Thanks."

"SAM! YOUR FATHER'S HERE!"

"Great."

"You don't want to see your father?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to stay down here?"

"No. Besides, mom will be angry if I stay down here."

"So change out of your mission suit and we'll go up together."

I go over to my capsule and change out of my mission suit. Yes, I have my own capsule. We go upstairs and everyone is sitting on the couch.

"There you two are." Mom says

"Hi Sam."

"Hi dad."

"Are we ready to eat?" Leo asks

"Yes."

We all take a seat at the table and I try to sit the farthest away from my dad.

"So Leo. How has it been living here?"

"It's been good. So why did you move to Mission Creek?"

"I wanted to closer to my kids."

"So John, Sam said you were seeing someone." Mom says

"I was but not anymore."

I was getting so mad just from hearing his voice. If I didn't get away from him, then Storm would come out.

"Can I please be excused?"

"Why honey?"

"I'm not feeling well."

"Okay, but I'll check on you later."

As soon as I walk into my room, I start crying. My dad acts all nice around Leo but when he's with me he hits me. I just don't get it. I know I never told him I had cancer but I don't think that's the reason he hit me.

"Sam, its Leo."

"Come in."

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Don't worry about it Leo."

"How can I not worry when I see you like this? Now tell me what's wrong or I'll go get mom."

"Fine. The night I went to dad's house, something happened."

"What happened?"

"He, he."

"What did he do Sam?"

"He hurt me."

"He hurt you? Why would he do that?"

"Because he was mad that I never told him about the cancer."

"I don't believe this."

"Please don't tell mom."

"Are you kidding me? We have to tell mom."

"Is dad still here?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm not going out there."

"You have nothing to worry about. After tonight, we won't have to see him ever again."

"I'm so sorry Leo."

"What are you sorry about?"

"That all of this is happening. He's still our father and because of me we don't want to see him."

"Listen to me Sam. Because he hurt you, he is not our father. No father would hurt his own daughter."

"Thanks Leo."

"Anything for my big sister. Now let's go."

He grabs my hand and we walk to the living room.

"Mom! Get dad out of here now."

"Why?"

"Because he hurt Sam."

"What are you talking about? I didn't hurt Sam."

I lift up my shirt to show the bruise I still have from when he kicked me.

"The night you and Mr. Davenport went out dad came over. He wanted to talk to me so we went to his house. He started yelling because he was angry that I never told him about my cancer. I tried leaving but he wouldn't let me. He pushed me to the floor and kicked my side. I couldn't get up so he picked me up and locked me in a closet."

"How could you do this to our daughter?"

"I didn't want to but I just got so mad."

"That's your excuse? You got mad so you hurt my sister."

"I want you out of this house. You are never allowed to see Leo and Sam ever again."

"Are you gonna let her do this Leo. Come on guys, it was a mistake. I'm still your father."

"No you're not. If anything, Mr. Davenport is our father." Leo says

"Now get out before I call the cops."

He storms out leaving the house in silence.

"Are you okay Sam?" Mom asks

"I'm fine. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened."

"Don't worry about that right now. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

I'm so relieved that everyone knows what happened. I know I didn't anyone finding out, but when they did, it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

After my mom kicked my dad out last night, I went to bed with the biggest smile on my face. I know that sounds mean, but given the circumstances, I think I'm allowed to be happy.

I woke up in the best mood and I was excited for what the day would bring.

"Sam, go to the lab and suit up." Davenport says

I got out of bed and went down to the lab. Adam, Bree, and Chase were already in their mission suits so I went to my capsule and suited up.

"Okay, your mission supplies are packed, the schematics have been uploaded into Chase's chip, and your transport is on the way. Did I forget anything?"

"No. We'll just guess what the mission is and see how it all plays out." Bree says

"A particle collider is a three mile long underground facility where scientists-"

"Race subatomic particles at each other at light speed for energy experiments. So cool." Chase says

"I know."

Then they did this weird handshake thing that I never want to see again.

"There's a particle collider in Berkeley that is accelerating out of control and your mission is to shut..it..down."

"Awesome! I hope one of us knows how to do that." Adam says

"Okay, we have to act quickly. The scientists that operate the facility have already evacuated the control center and if we don't shut it down in time it will create a massive black hole that will implode the entire planet."

"Today? No that's not gonna work. Today is Shelly Evans birthday. And her mom makes the best cupcakes." Leo says

"As your sister, I'm telling you this very nicely. Shut up before I punch you."

"That wasn't nice."

All of a sudden there was this flash of light and then this guy was in the lab.

"Nobody panic. Probably just the cable guy."

"Come on Big D. I just came from seven years in the future. Your time machine actually worked. It's me, Leo."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Wait. If you're really me then you know the handshake I came up with if I ever became a spy."

"Requesting authentication Double O' Leo"

They did the handshake Leo created and we were all in shock.

"So you're the future version of him? Do you know what this means? I cracked time travel. Ha ha ha! I CRACKED TIME TRAVEL I CRACKED TIME TRAVEL.

"It's so good to see you guys." Future Leo says hugging us

"It's good to see you to, older, yet strangely similar Leo." Chase says

"Oh, the collider mission. You guys have to get ready. Head to the equipment room and gear up."

"Nice to meet you future Leo."

"Congrats on growing out of your awkward stage."

**Leo's POV**

"Hey, why didn't you just bring future Adam, Bree, Chase, and Sam with you?"

"Actually that's why I'm here. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Sam don't make it to the future."

"What?"

"What do you mean Adam, Bree, Chase, and Sam don't make it to the future?"

"You sent me here with a video that will explain everything."

He takes out a device that projects a video of future Davenport.

"Woah, what is that?"

"It's a holophone."

"I invented the holophone."

"No. But you did wait six days in line to get one."

Future Davenport starts talking about the collider mission and how he needs to build a rover to stop the collider instead of Adam, Bree, Chase, and Sam.

"If Adam, Bree, Chase, or Sam hear any of this it will shake their confidence in future missions and their confidence in me. Please tell me you won't say anything to them."

"I promise."

"How am I not supposed to tell Sam? We tell each other everything."

"You have to Leo. If you want to save our sister you can't tell her."

"Fine."

"Good to go Mr. Davenport. We'll check in once we reach delta point." Chase says

"NO. Uh, I mean the mission's off."

"But you said it was urgent." Adam says

"Did I say urgent? I think I said urging. I was like urging you not to go on the mission."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sending an automated rover that can shut down the collider via remote. As soon as I build it."

"An automated rover? You might as well send a hand vac on a skateboard. The four of us can handle-"

"NO! I said no and I mean it. My decision is final. Everybody just go get ready for school."

They go back to the lab to change obviously disappointed that they can't go on the mission.

"Thank you. Future you would thank you too Big D."

**At School**

"So you know everything that's going to happen?"

"Not everything. Little stuff can change without affecting the big stuff. For example."

He pulls me to the side to avoid a drink from landing on me.

"Last time that was you. We smelled like kiwi for a week."

"Janelle!"

"Oh that's just painful. You have no idea what's coming your way do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see at 8:27."

"What supposed to happen at 8:27?"

"Hey Leo."

"Hey Janelle."

"So, who's your friend?"

"Oh that's me..o. Meo, my cousin Meo."

"Meo and Leo? That doesn't sound made up at all."

We both laughed awkwardly trying to avoid further conversation on future me.

"So anyways. Leo, do you want to see a movie tonight?"

"Yes, yep, done, totally."

"I'll see you there at seven."

After school ended we went back home and went down to the lab to see Davenport working on the rover.

"Are you sure Adam, Bree, Chase, and Sam don't make it?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'll show you. We downloaded the security footage from the control room."

He plays the video and we see them stop the collider.

"They shut it down. They completed their mission. You came back here for nothing."

"You haven't seen the ending."

After the collider was shut down, the ceiling collapses on them.

"I got to get this thing mission ready."

"So it's still not mission ready. Why won't you just let us go?" Chase asks

"No no, that won't be necessary. I just need to but a few things from NASA. They're having a sale. Everything's a million off. I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Leo you're in charge."

"You got it Big D."

"Future Leo."

"Aw come on."

"He thinks this mission is too big for us." Adam says

"It's not that he thinks this mission is too big-"

"Leo. We promised."

"I guess Davenport just lost confidence in us."

"Or he lost confidence in you three."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bree asks

"Yeah I'm the one carrying you three you're the weak links."

"Hey! I've only been doing this for a short time. Give me a break." Sam says

"GUYS GUYS GUYS! Enough! Future me came here to warn Davenport not to let you go on the mission because you don't come back from it."

"Gah! I never listen to myself."

"Don't come back."

"Wow. I guess this means we're not invincible."

"It all makes sense now. This is why Mr. Davenport forbade us to go."

"Nice going."

"I had to tell them. Davenport didn't want to undermine their confidence which is exactly what he did by not telling them."

**Sam POV**

I can't believe we don't come back from the mission. I always thought being bionic was the reason I stayed alive. Was I meant to die?

"Hey Leo. Why are you all dressed up?"

"I have a date with Janelle."

"Cool. Have fun."

"Thanks."

"So where's Adam, Bree, and Chase?"

"I don't know."

"There's a note on the door."

"What does it say?"

_Dear Mr. Davenport,_

_We went to stop the collider. We know we won't make it back but that's a small price to pay to save you Leo, Sam, and the rest of the world. And we know you are probably mad at us Sam because we didn't tell you we were going on the mission. We couldn't let Leo lose his big sister. Thanks for being such great friends and siblings._

"How could they go on the mission?" I ask

"We have to stop them."

"You're not going anywhere Leo. I'll go."

"You're not going alone Sam."

"I can take care of myself."

"Sam, please."

"Fine. Hop on."

Both Leo's hop on my back and I super speed to the collider.

"We'll find them quicker if we split up."

I super speed around the collider and when I finally find them, Leo was already there.

"Did you guys shut down the collider?"

"Yeah, we just finished."

"Then get out of there fast."

"The rooms about to collapse."

"What?"

Leo runs into the control room and pushes Adam, Bree, and Chase out of the way. Then the ceiling falls on Leo.

"LEO!"

"Leo just saved our lives. That was supposed to be us."

"He didn't need bionics to be a hero."

"He can't be gone. No!"

"Wait. If Leo's gone, shouldn't you be gone to?" Chase asks

"I don't know. This is all new to me."

"Leo's still in there. Adam, dig him out."

I help Adam dig Leo out since I also have super strength.

"Leo!"

"Next time when I say get out, get out!"

"Are you okay?" I ask hugging my brother

"I'm fine."

"Good." I say and hit him upside the head

"What was that for?"

"For doing what you just did."

"But I saved Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"You could of let me do it. I'm bionic, you're not."

"I'm sorry, I was just scared I was going to lose you."

"Well you didn't. And promise me you will never do that again."

"I promise. And let's not tell mom about this."

"You think."

We got into a group hug and then went home. Because of what happened today, Adam, Bree, Chase, and I are part of the future.


	8. Chapter 8

After the particle collider incident, I was so tired. I gave Leo the biggest hug before I went to my room. I thought I lost him when the ceiling collapsed on him. The second my face hit the pillow I was out like a light.

But when I woke up, I realized I was late. I got dressed using my super speed and left for school. When I got there I saw Chase on the floor playing guitar.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam."

"By the way, thanks for waking me up."

"I thought you might want to stay home and relax."

"I would rather be here."

"Really? But it's school."

"Whatever."

"Sam, this is Marcus." Chase says gesturing to a boy

"Hi, I'm Sam. Leo's sister."

"Nice to meet you."

"So Chase, when did you start playing the guitar?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"So how do you like Mission Creek High Marcus?"

"It's not bad. I just hate being the new kid."

"You won't be the new kid for long. And it's not that bad."

"You were the new kid?"

"Yeah. I moved to Mission Creek a few months ago to live with my mom and Leo."

"What about your dad?"

"He's no longer in the picture."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"We better get to class. Later guys. Let's go Sam."

"Bye guys. Nice to meet you Marcus."

"You too."

I went to class and of course didn't pay attention. I mean I'm the smartest girl in the world. But I did spend some of my time during class thinking about Marcus. He's really cute.

When it was time for lunch I sat down with Adam, Chase, Leo, and Marcus.

"Hey Sam, guess what?"

"What?"

"Marcus, Chase, and I are starting a band."

"Cool."

"Do you play any instruments Sam?"

"I actually play the guitar."

"You do?" Leo asks

"Yes I do. I learned while I was living with dad."

"Maybe you could jam with us sometime."

"Maybe. So where are you guys going to practice?"

"How about our place." Chase says

"Sure." Marcus says

"Sam can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure."

Leo grabs my hand and takes me out to the hall.

"What do you want?"

"Are you sure you want Marcus coming over to our house?"

"Yeah. He seems like a nice guy."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting a bad vibe from him."

"Well your vibe is probably wrong. Now can I get back to lunch?"

"Fine."

**Time Skip**

I was in the living room watching Adam, Chase, and Marcus have their band practice while Leo kept on watching Marcus like a hawk.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Chase asks

"Just asking Marcus some questions. Where were you born? When is your birthday? Who's the president of Venezuela!?"

"I don't know."

"Aha! So he's not from Venezuela."

"Okay that's it. This practice just became for band members only."

"Well I guess I'm in the band."

"Leo, you don't even know how to play an instrument."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"You don't have to go Sam." Marcus says

"It's fine. I have stuff I need to do anyway. And if Leo becomes more of a pain, just let me know."

"Hey!"

"Sorry bro, but you can be a pain."

"Again, hey!"

"Later."

I went to my room, got on my laptop and did my homework which only took me about ten minutes.

"Sam, it's Bree, can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"So you know how there's career day at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Well I signed Mr. Davenport up. What do you think he's going to say?"

"Um, I have no clue. He doesn't seem like the type of person to go to something like that."

"He's not but I figured we could spend some more time together if he went to career day. He always spends time with the boys."

"So you think signing him up for career day is a good way to spend time together?"

"I really do. And besides, it's a good excuse for him to talk about his inventions."

"That's true."

"Alright, I'm gonna go tell Davenport I signed him up for career day."

"Have fun with that."

"Thanks."

**Time Skip**

I was at career day talking to Bree because Davenport was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Davenport?"

"I have no idea. I mean we came here together."

I see Davenport walking in with Adam, Chase, and Marcus.

"There he is."

"Why is he with the boys?"

"I don't know but go talk to him. I'm gonna be with the guys."

I walk over to Adam, Chase, and Marcus since Bree is gonna talk to Davenport.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam. You ready to see us perform?"

"You guys are performing?"

"Yeah. Davenport is letting us demonstrate his concert in a can." Marcus says

"Just letting you know. Bree might be a little pissed."

"Why?" Chase asks

"Because Davenport was supposed to demonstrate his holo-pet with Bree."

"Oh well." Adam says

"Nice guys."

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want now Leo?"

"Just come with me."

"Be right back guys."

He pulls me away from the guys and brings me into the hallway.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Marcus blames me for breaking his guitar."

"You broke his guitar?"

"No! He did!"

"Okay, start from the beginning."

"After you left band practice yesterday, Adam and Chase went to get a bigger amp so they left me alone with Marcus. He then broke his guitar and made it look like I did it."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But when I told Adam and Chase about Marcus breaking my guitar, they didn't believe me."

"Well I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation."

"You think he has a reasonable explanation for breaking his own guitar and then blaming it on me?"

"Yes. Just don't judge the guy yet. He's new around here so be nice to him."

"Fine."

"Good. Now let's get back to the gym."

We went back to the gym and watched the guys perform. Then Davenport and Bree started playing and it wasn't the best. But don't tell them that. We were about to leave when Leo stopped us.

"Excuse me, I would like everyone's attention right here. I have proof from our home security system."

"Hi!"

"Now watch as I-"

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh, no, you don't."

"I did it. I broke the guitar."

"That's not fair! I was gonna crack this case wide open!"

"What's going on here?" Davenport asks

"I broke my guitar and blamed it on Leo. I owe everyone an apology."

"You broke the guitar? Why didn't you just say so?" Chase asks

"Yeah, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I had already cracked the guitar, but if my dad knew that I broke it I'd be in so much trouble because my family is so poor and I just want everyone to like me because I'm always the new kid, so I made everyone think that Leo did it because I'm so scared and it's so hard to make friends and I'm just a dumb kid compared to all of you and my grandma just died!"

"Are you crying? Is he crying?" Davenport asks

"It's okay, Marcus." Bree says

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Davenport says

"We don't think you're dumb." Chase says

"Yeah, and your grandma didn't die." Adam says

"Marcus, why don't you come out and have dinner with us?"

"Mm-Kay. You guys go ahead. I want to apologize to Leo."

We left the gym so Marcus could apologize to Leo.

"Well that was interesting."

"Tell me about it. But at least Marcus admitted to breaking his guitar." Bree says

"And it's a good thing he did because Leo kept saying how he was getting a bad vibe from Marcus."

"Leo's just being Leo."

"I know."

We went out for dinner with everyone and Marcus and when we went home, I admitted to myself, I like Marcus.


	9. Chapter 9

We were at school and I was really hoping to run into Marcus. I'm really hoping he likes me too.

"Oh, I love history class. Someone is always leaving me a little piece of gum stuck under my desk."

"Adam, please tell me you didn't."

He blows a bubble and I'm officially disgusted.

"He did, he totally did." Bree says

"Oh. Guys, don't look now, but here comes that guy none of us like. Marcus."

"M-dog!" Adam, Bree, and Chase yell

"Wait. Hold the phone. Hold the phone, hold the freaky-deaky phone. M-dog?"

"Yeah. Bro's call each other by nicknames."

"Well, I'm your actual bro and you don't call me by a nickname."

"Actually we do. We just say it behind your back." I say

"Hey Marcus, what are you up to this weekend?"

"My dad's out of town so I'll be stuck home alone with my grandma."

"AHA! You said your grandma was dead."

"The other grandma. But thanks for reminding me."

"Nice one Leo."

"I wish I could stay with you guys for the weekend."

"And I wish you weren't a spastic sociopath with abandonment issues."

"Leo, give it a rest."

"Chase, none of us are safe until the FBI responds to my request for a background check on this M-dog."

"Look, Marcus, I'm sure you can stay with us. I'll just check with Mr. Davenport."

"You call your dad Mr. Davenport?"

"Uh, no. Pssh. No. But you do and I wanted to make sure you knew who I was talking about."

"Okay. Cool. Thanks, guys."

He walks away leaving me a little sad that I didn't get a chance to talk to him.

"Bree, watch out!" Chase yells warning Bree about an incoming football

"What just happened?"

"Did you just…?"

"I think I just moved that ball with my mind."

"I didn't know you can that?"

"Neither did I."

"Man, if you can do that with your mind, I wonder what I can do with mine."

"We've been wondering that for years." Bree says

**Time Skip**

"Chase, this is amazing. You can move things with your mind. You're like a really cool magician. You know, if there was such thing as a really cool magician."

"It doesn't make any sense. It was probably just a fluke. I mean, it's not like everything around me is gonna suddenly start flying through the air."

And that is exactly what just happened.

"I'm gonna go tell Mr. Davenport about this." Bree says

"What, no way!" If this is a glitch and Mr. Davenport finds out about it, he won't let me go to school anymore. Let me tap into his cyber desk, see if I can find out anything."

"Woah. Guys. This isn't a glitch. I can move objects by manipulating the energy around them. I've unlocked a hidden bionic ability called molecular kinesis."

"Yeah Chase, I'm also gonna need you to unlock your ability to use smaller words."

"According to this, we all have hidden abilities."

"What?"

"What are they?"

"I don't know, let me see. Oh no, it's shutting us out. Mr. Davenport must have put a security lock on it. I'm sorry, guys; I guess we'll just have to discover them on our own."

"Ooh! Maybe my new ability is that I can speak Russian. Testing, testing…is this Russian?"

"Keep lookin'."

"Let's go upstairs." I say

We go upstairs and head to the living room where Davenport is.

"Hey Mr. Davenport. Is it okay if Marcus spends the weekend here? His dad is away and he doesn't want to spend it with his not-dead grandma." Adam asks

"No. Don't do it. Marcus is an evil, two-faced liar. And also… a Sagittarius. They're shifty."

"I'm a Sagittarius." Bree says

"I rest my case." Leo says as the doorbell rings

"You know, guys this is really not a great weekend...for visitors. I got a lot of stuff…"

"Marcus. What a surprise. We were just talking about you." Chase says

"Yeah, let me catch you up to speed. You're two-faced and no one likes you. Goodbye."

"I love this little guy. He's so full of fire!"

"He's a little guy who needs to back off." I say

"Mr. Davenport, my dad left before my grandma got there and I was all alone and this is the only place that I feel safe and…please don't make me leave!"

"Yeah, okay, okay. Okay, alright you can stay." Davenport says

Then we hear beeping. This can't be good.

"What is that?"

"Uh, that? That means it's, uh- it's happy time. How about you stay here and be happy, and we'll be happy over there."

We run over to the kitchen so Marcus can't hear our conversation.

"Guys that is the mission alarm. We have to get down to the lab immediately. Leo, distract Marcus."

"What!? No-no. No."

"Uh, Marcus. We'll be right back. We gotta go…pick up a pizza." Bree says

"All of you?"

"It's an…extra large." Adam says

We run down to the lab leaving Marcus and Leo alone. I seriously hope Leo won't bother him.

"There's a crisis at my space station."

"You have a space station?" Chase asks

"Yeah. I'm building the world's first intergalactic tourist destination. Watch the earth rise from your hotel room as you enjoy all the comforts of home, like oxygen and gravity."

"Man, I have always wanted to go to space."

"Yeah, well you're about to get your wish. A meteor shower struck the space station, and an asteroid breached the hull. It's gassing out. If we don't do something quick, it's gonna re-enter the earth's atmosphere and disintegrate with all my crew members onboard."

"Oh! Our first rescue mission- in space!"

"Okay, you guys don't have much training for space but people's lives are in danger, so I will talk you through it. Chase, as usual, you are our mission leader. Now, your mission suits are not equipped for zero gravity, so there are four space suits in the shuttle. Lift-off is in ten minutes."

"What about Marcus?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm gonna have to call his not-dead grandmother."

"Chase, if you're gonna lead this mission, you have to tell Davenport about your molecular kinesis. If you can't control it, you're putting us all at risk." Bree says

"Don't worry, okay? I already talked to him about it and he deactivated it so I'm good to be your mission leader- as always."

**Time Skip**

We arrived at the space station and there is only one word to describe space. Amazing.

"Greetings, space people! We come in peace from a planet called earth."

"Adam, they're from earth too." Bree says

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late. The milky way is a bear this time of night."

"Alright people, you're safe now, so single file to the back of the shuttle. Oh, and your in-flight movie is me, talking about my boy problems. Whoo!"

"Enjoy." I say

"There isn't much time. The hull breach is compromising the structural integrity of the station. And there's an asteroid shower heading our way!"

"Okay, I've got the tool we need to fix the hull."

"Adam, be careful with that it's not a toy."

"Not unless you give it its own voice."

"Adam, not the time." I say

"Okay, we have to contact Mr. Davenport so he can guide us through this."

Chase presses some buttons on the screen in the station but Davenport isn't the one who answers.

"Earth here. Commander Dooley speaking."

"Leo!"

"Where's Mr. Davenport?"

"He had to take Marcus home but he should have been back by now. Oh, also, before I forget, I'm gonna need you to bring me back a lot of souvenirs."

"The only thing you're getting when we come back is a slap from me if you continue talking."

I press the button on the screen to shut it off.

"How is Adam supposed to go out into space and fix the breached hull if we don't have Davenport here to tell him how to do it!?"

Chase uses his molecular kinesis to accidently destroy the tool we need to fix the damaged hull.

"Chase, I thought your molecular kinesis was deactivated." I say

"Well, uh."

"You never even told Davenport about it, did you?" Bree asks

"If I would have told him about he never would have let me come into space."

"Wait, so our mission leader just messed up the mission. Whoo-hoo! For once it wasn't me." Adam cheers

"We have to talk to Mr. Davenport. He'll know what to do."

He presses the buttons on the screen again and Leo is still talking. We quickly shut it back off.

"Well Davenport's not there, but at least we know what Leo wants from the gift shop!"

"What are we going to do?" I ask

"Wait. What if Adam uses his heat vision to seal the pieces of the hull back together?" I suggest

"Sam! That's a great idea! Chase, hand over your T-shirt."

"No, that's okay. It's an ugly shirt."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

Adam puts on a space helmet and Bree connects a tether to him so it will keep him connected to the station so he won't drift off. He exits the station and goes over to the damaged hull. He uses his heat vision to seal the pieces back together. But he gets to happy and his heat vision burns through the tether.

"He's drifting off into space!" I yell

"We have another problem. Adam, behind you!"

"Asteroid!" I yell

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Just use your super strength to punch it apart." Chase yells

He punches the asteroid and it breaks into a bunch of pieces. Then Bree goes out into space to save Adam. But he's too far away.

"Wait! What if I use my molecular kinesis to bring him closer to Bree?"

"But you can't control it. What if he goes drifting off into space?"

"He's already doing it. I have to try."

He tries using his molecular kinesis but it's not working. He tries again and this time it works. That was a really close call.

**Time Skip**

"How's the mission going? Guys? Guys? What's the status of the space station? Are you there?"

"Yup, right here"

"Oh. Hello."

"Where have you been?"

"You totally abandoned us! And the entire mission!"

"Adam floated out into space and almost became the world's dumbest satellite. And he would have if I hadn't stumbled upon my molecular kinesis. Oh…also, I stumbled upon my molecular kinesis."

"How did you find out about that?"

"I think the more important question is how could you not have told me sooner?"

"Uh, Mr. Davenport, what other abilities do I have because I vote for the ability to look into the future and see myself far, far away from all of…this."

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean you Sam. Just Adam and Chase."

"Yes, it's-it's true, you all have abilities you don't know about, but I can't tell you what they are or when they'll appear."

"Why not?" Adam asks

"Because I don't know what they are or when they'll appear."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look, there are certain things I can't tell you right now, but it's for your own good. Strange things will continue to happen, and I promise eventually I will give you the answers you're looking for. But for now, you just have to trust me."

"But Mr. Davenport-."

"Please, I need you to trust me. And you have to be careful who you allow into your lives. We had a close call today. Marcus found the lab."

"What?"

"Hmm. Who would have guessed that Marcus coming here would lead to bad things?"

"Leo! I swear I will hurt you if you don't stop with the whole Marcus is evil thing."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Just please drop it for right now. It's been a long day."

"Sam's right. I think you guys should get some rest. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"I'm going to bed. Night guys."

"Night Sam."

If Leo keeps talking about how Marcus is evil then I don't know what I'm going to do. He seems like a perfectly normal guy.


	10. Chapter 10

I am determined to get some alone time with Marcus today. I really want him to like me. Just don't tell Leo any of this. He is convinced that Marcus is evil. It's getting really annoying.

As we're walking to school I feel my phone vibrate. It's a text from Marcus. Yay!

_Hey Sam- Marcus_

_Hey Marcus. What's up- Sam_

_Not much. Are you almost at school- Marcus_

_Yeah. Why- Sam_

_I want to talk to you- Marcus_

_Okay. Meet me by my locker. I'll see you in five minutes- Sam_

_Okay. See you soon- Marcus_

"Who are you texting?" Leo asks

"None of your business."

"Can you tell me?" Bree asks

"Sure."

I whisper to her that I'm texting Marcus and she squeals.

"You tell Bree but not your own brother?"

"Yes."

We get to school and I go straight to my locker where I see Marcus waiting.

"Hey Marcus."

"Hey Sam."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Friday."

"Like a date?"

"Well, yeah."

"I would like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you seem so shocked?"

"I just thought that Leo got you. He's always saying how I'm evil."

"Trust me, Leo had no affect on me."

"Good. So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great. See you Friday."

"Bye."

Yes! He asked me out! I cannot tell Leo because he is going to try and make me stay home, which is not happening.

I walk over to the guys with the biggest smile on my face. Luckily Leo isn't with them so I can tell them Marcus asked me out.

"Why are you so happy?" Chase asks

"Because Marcus asked me out on a date."

"Really? That's awesome. I'm so helping you pick out an outfit."

"That's fine by me. But don't tell Leo."

"Why?"

"You see the way he acts around Marcus. He is so convinced that he is this bad guy. If he finds out I'm going out with him, then he's gonna be even more annoying than ever."

"Leo can be more annoying?" Chase asks

"You have no idea."

"So when's your date?" Bree asks

"Friday. He's picking me up at seven. This means you guys are going to have to keep Leo down in the lab while I'm gone."

"Don't worry. We got this."

"Thanks."

**Time Skip**

It's finally Friday and Bree is helping me get ready for my date.

"So are you excited?"

"I'm excited and nervous."

"Don't be nervous. The date will go really well. And by the end of the night, you guys will be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I hope so. I really like him."

"What are you going to tell Leo? You can't hide the relationship from him forever."

"I'll tell him the truth. He's just going to have to accept it. I don't care that he thinks Marcus is evil. He's just being paranoid."

I finish getting ready and I wait in the living room for Marcus. He arrives at exactly seven sharp.

"Hey." I say

"Hey. You look great."

"So do you."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I didn't know where he was taking us out on our date and I didn't care. I was with Marcus and that's all that mattered. I have never felt this way about a guy before. We ended up going to the movies and then out for some ice cream.

After the date, he walked me home.

"I had a really great time Marcus."

"Me too. Maybe we can do it again."

"I would love that."

He gives me a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. I realized we were still hugging so I took the opportunity to give him a peck on the lips. He didn't seem to mind because he kissed back.

"So are we…dating?" I ask

"I guess we are."

"Well I better get inside."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I walked in the house and went straight to my room. Everyone was asleep so I couldn't talk to Bree about my date. I went to bed in such a great mood.

When it was morning, I got dressed and went straight to the lab.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Sam." Chase says

"Where's Leo?"

"I think he's out with your mom. Probably clothes shopping." Bree says

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Because I can talk about last night without having to listen to Leo talk about Marcus being evil."

"So how was it?"

"Amazing."

"So are you two-?"

"Yes. We're dating."

"Congrats Sam."

"Thanks."

"You will have to tell Leo." Chase says

"I know and I will. Just not yet. And that means you guys can't say anything either."

"We won't."

"Hey guys."

"Hey Leo."

"So where were you last night?"

"What do you mean? I was in my room."

"No you weren't. I checked. So where were you?"

"I was out."

"With who?"

"Marcus." I whisper

"Marcus!?"

"Yes Marcus. We went out on a date."

"But he's evil."

"Leo, Marcus is not evil."

"Yes he is. Stay away from him."

"I'm not staying away from my boyfriend."

"Your boy what!?"

"My boyfriend. Marcus and I are dating."

"You can't date Marcus. He's evil!"

"You really need to stop Leo. It's getting really annoying."

"I'm not trying to be annoying. I'm just telling the truth."

"How many times do we have to tell you, Marcus is not evil." Bree asks

"But he is."

"I'm done listening to this."

"Where are you going Sam?"

"I just need to get away from you."

"But Sam."

"No Leo! Just stop!"

I leave the lab and head to my room. Why does Leo have to do this to me? I don't understand why he thinks Marcus is evil. I'm so mad I can't even look at Leo. He tried talking to me but I wouldn't listen.

After I spent about three hours in my room, I decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat.

"Sam, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want Leo?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Does that mean you're going to stop accusing Marcus of being evil?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"But if he hurts you, I might just have to kill him."

"I can take care of myself Leo. Besides, you're weak."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Have you looked at yourself? There's more meat on a dog bone."

"Okay, that's just mean."

"You'll get over it."

"So are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Do you want to go down to the lab?"

"Sure."

I quickly grab something out of the fridge and we go down to the lab.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam."

"Are you two talking?" Chase asks

"Yeah."

"I promise I won't talk about Marcus being evil anymore."

"Thank god. I was planning on hurting you if you didn't stop." Bree says

"Well no need for that. I'm done."

"Good."

**Time Skip**

I didn't get to talk to Marcus over the weekend because Davenport had us train a lot. When we get to school, I go straight to my locker and soon enough Marcus comes over.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to let you know that Leo won't be accusing you of being evil anymore."

"How'd you get him to stop?"

"I have my ways."

"Ah, mysterious."

"You can say that."

"So what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I thought we could go to the mall. Unless you would rather do something else."

"No, the mall is fine. As long as we don't shop."

"You don't like shopping. I thought most girls love to do that?"

"Most girls do. But I'm not like most girls."

"No you're not."

"So I'll meet you by my locker after school?"

"Yeah."

After school ended, Marcus and I went straight to the mall. All we did was walk around a bunch of times. I even convinced him to take some photos in the photo booth. I really like being with Marcus. I'm so glad I found him.


	11. Chapter 11

So I've been dating Marcus for about two weeks now and it's been great. Leo actually kept his promise. He hasn't mentioned the words Marcus and evil in the same sentence which is good.

I was by my locker when Marcus came over.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be in school for a week."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'm just going out of town with my dad."

"I'm guessing you're not excited about that."

"I'm really not."

"You can't just tell him you don't want to go with him?"

"I've tried. I have to go."

"Well I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Now. I just wanted to come to school so I could say goodbye."

"I would have been okay with a call or text, but I'm glad you said goodbye this way."

"I'll text you whenever I can."

"Okay."

"Bye."

He gave me a quick kiss and left.

"Where's Marcus going?" Bree asks walking over with the guys

"He's going out of town with his dad."

"For how long?" Chase asks

"A week."

"A week's not that long."

"I know. So do you guys want to do something after school?"

"I think Davenport wants us to train." Chase says

"But I want to go to the mall."

"Sorry Bree. We're training."

"Fine."

"But since its Saturday tomorrow, maybe we can do something rather than train."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to the beach with mom and Davenport."

"I doubt Davenport would want to go to the beach." Chase says

"It can't hurt to ask him."

"Let's just hope he says yes."

**Time Skip**

It was Saturday and we tried getting Davenport to let us go to the beach, but we had no luck.

"Come on Big D. Let's hit the beach. Slap on some shorts and show everyone your pasty little walking sticks!"

"Not now Leo. We're doing some routine bionic chip maintenance. Besides, this is fun, right guys?"

"Good times."

"A blast."

"Okay, are we done here? I wanna go be normal for awhile."

Bree takes off her neck brace we're all wearing and throws it at Davenport's computer which causes sparks. And my mom had just walked into the lab so she wasn't very happy.

"Can't we go just five minutes without something sparking, exploding, or oozing around here?"

"I'm sorry honey. I…you know…maybe…maybe Leo's right. Maybe we need to take a break and go to the beach.

"Awesome!

"We'll take a whole weekend, as a normal family, you know? No gadgets, no phones. We'll do it totally tech-free."

"That is exactly what I need. You would really do that for me?"

"Of course. You are way more important to me than the amazing innovations born of my genius."

"Wow Big D, it's really nice of you to blow off work for my mom."

"Well, you know, Leo, now and then, everybody needs a little peace and…"

All of a sudden an alarm goes off.

"QUEIT."

"It's the early warning satellite system." Chase says

"It's detecting a giant solar flare. When that thing hits the atmosphere, it'll cause massive power failures and a total blackout of satellite communications."

"Okay, I should tell my mom we're not going to the beach, then."

"No, no, no, no. Don't tell your mom a thing about this."

"Oh, right. Let's just ignore the biggest solar flare in history to keep the little lady happy."

"Don't worry about the solar flare. I'll handle it. Just pack your stuff in the R.V. And get ready to get your beach on!"

"Never say that again." I say

We packed our stuff in the R.V and headed to the beach.

"All right, Tasha. Your totally tech-free weekend starts now."

"Great. I'm gonna go claim our spot. If we wait too long, we're gonna end up sitting next to talkers. I hate friendly people."

"You go ahead. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Mom runs out of the R.V and we start following but Davenport stops us.

"Where do you think you're going? Did you forget about the solar flare?"

"What do you expect us to do? Bionics can't stop a solar flare."

"No, but I have something that can."

He moves a picture out of the way and places his hand on a screen.

"Welcome to the Davenport Industries mobile action lab."

"Very impressive Big D. You're the master of the ta-da moment!"

"You guys will launch the rocket just like in your training simulations. It will block the solar flare by releasing a cloud of heavy gas into the atmosphere."

"You're going down, sun!" Adam exclaims

"This supercomputer is calculating the precise time that you need to launch the rocket. It could be minutes, it could be hours. You'll just have to wait and see."

"In here?" I ask

"But we're supposed to go to the beach." Bree says

"Yeah, and I was supposed to be six-foot-one. Life is full of disappointments."

"Great. So we all have to pay the price for another short guy with an axe to grind." Chase says

"Look, guys, focus. It takes three of you to initiate the sequence. Once the alert sounds, you'll have a 2-hour window to launch the rocket before the flare becomes unstoppable. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it. Saving the world's gonna ruin my vacation. Stupid world."

"Look, as soon as you guys launch the rocket and save the world, you can get outta here and go get your beach on."

"I thought I told you never to say that again."

"Am I the only person who thinks launching a rocket is cool?" Leo asks

"Yes." I say

"I'll see you guys after you launch the rocket."

He walks out of the R.V. leaving us alone.

"Wait, if the launch sequence only needs three of us, then two of us can go." I say

"You're right. But who?"

"I vote me and Sam." Bree says

"Later guys."

Bree and I super speed out of the R.V. with Leo and head to the boardwalk.

"I kind of feel bad for leaving the guys."

"You'll get over it. Besides, would you rather be here, or stuck in the R.V?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"So what should we do?"

"Let's hit the arcade!"

"Sure."

We head over to the arcade and spend about 45 minutes there. Then we start walking around the boardwalk.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" Bree asks

"Watching this guy. People keep giving him money, but he just won't leave."

"You're supposed to be watching the mobile lab." Leo says

"No worries. Adam's watching it."

"What's up, beach bums?"

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted an ice cream cone, but they had 21 flavors. And you know me- I'm never one to make an uninformed decision."

"We need to get back to the mobile lab." I say

"But what about my ice cream?"

"I don't care. Just get rid of them. We have to go."

He gives away the ice cream and we run back to the R.V. Except it's not there.

"Where's the mobile lab? It was parked right here." Bree says

"It's gone!"

"Okay, alright. Nobody panic."

"Ahhhhh!"

"What?"

"Brain freeze. Where's the R.V.?"

"How could the mobile lab just disappear?" Bree asks

"Maybe it got tired of waiting and it split like we did."

"We have to tell Mr. Davenport."

"Oh, yeah? And what are we gonna tell him? Hey remember that really easy mission where all we had to do was sit around and wait? Well guess what- we totally blew it, and the world is toast. Oopsie!"

"Freeze!"

"Officer, we'd like to report a crime. Someone stole our R.V. from this spot and its super critical-"

"Cool your jets, spanky. I had it towed."

"What? Why?"

"Your car alarm's been goin' off for like, an hour, dude. Plus, I thought it'd be funny to watch a little tow truck pull that huge thing away. It was."

"Car alarm?"

"If you want your R.V. back, you're gonna have to cough up 200 clams."

"You guys… that car alarm was the alert tone telling us to launch the rocket!"

"Wait. So that means we have under an hour to collect $200, get the mobile lab back, stop the solar flare, and wrestle a shark."

"What?" I ask

"Oh, what? You're bionic, and we're at the beach. I'd like to do one fun thing today."

"We need to tell Mr. Davenport. He'll give us the money to get the R.V. back.

"No. No way. We can still fix this. Come on, I know how we can get the money fast."

We follow Chase back to the boardwalk.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Step right up and see the wonders of Leo's legendary boardwalk freak show!"

"Sideshow!"

"Whatever. First direct you attention and your dollars to Adam, the incredibly but not suspiciously strong man!"

Adam picks up a sign that was bolted to the concrete and makes a bunny out of the pole. Then Bree uses her super speed to play a trick on some guy. And then it was Chase's turn but I don't think I have to explain to you how that went.

I didn't get a turn because that officer came back.

"Unless you dudes want to shoot the curl on a long board of hurt, you'd best show me your performance permits, like, right now."

"We don't have permits. We're busted." Adam says

"Oh, relax. He's wearing flip-flops, and his squad car has handlebars. He's not even a real cop."

The next thing I know, we're in jail.

"You were saying Chase."

"Okay, there's only one thing left for us to do- we have to find a way to get in touch with Mr. Davenport fast."

"Uh, I'll just call him. DAVENPORT!"

Then Davenport walks in.

"I can't believe that worked!"

"I did not steal anything. That woman committed assault with a deadly floatie!"

"Hey Davenport."

"Ahhh!"

"Long story short Big D- botched mission, world is doomed, solar flares A-Comin. Oopsie!"

"You know, an hour ago, I was a little freaked out because I didn't know what was happening, but now I think I prefer the mystery. What are we gonna do?"

"I can use my strength to break us out." Adam says

"Good one. Okay, we have to figure out a way to distract captain cocoa butter over there."

"I got this. Yo, officer dude! Someone's towing your scooter." I say

"What!?"

"You better go."

"Later dudes."

"Well that was easy." Leo says

"He isn't the brightest. Now let's get out of here."

Adam breaks the cell door and we run to the R.V.

"Oh, no! Everything got all messed up when the mobile lab got towed!"

"This is bad. This is really bad."

"Look, don't panic. In simulations, you guys have launched this rocket in two minutes, and you still got…"

_"Launch window closes in 60 seconds."_

"…Half that. Okay, we're gonna have to work together. Adam, pick up that rocket. Leo, find the launch keys. Bree, console. And Chase and Sam, you're gonna have to help me figure out the launch vectors."

"The vectors are corrupt in every system. The computer isn't fast enough to recalculate them." I say

"Bree, how many words can you type in a minute?"

"All of 'em."

"Right I knew that. Okay, type this in. Launch to 60,000 feet… then change altitude to generate negative Q alpha within 4% of predicted trajectory, and then fire rocket thrusters to initiate arrow breaking."

"Done."

"Done."

_"Launch window closes in ten…nine…"_

"Leo, the launch keys."

"I-I found 'em, I found 'em."

"They have to be turned at the same time."

"Where's the other key hole?"

"Over there."

"Leo, give me the key."

He gives me the key and I super speed to the other key hole. We turn the key at the exact same time and the rocket launches.

"Everything looks good, it's on target."

"Did it work?"

_"Solar flare neutralized."_

"It worked! We did it!"

"Okay, not that that's finally taken care of, can we please go have fun at the beach?"

"Absolutely."

Then an alarm goes off.

"Oh, no!"

"What now?!"

"Nothing. I'm just messing with you. It's my car alarm."

"Really?"

We chase Davenport out of the R.V. for pulling that trick. We should've stayed in the R.V. the entire time because none of this would have happened. But I guess it all worked out in the end.

I wish I could tell Marcus about this but that would mean revealing our bionics and I can't do that.

**Hey guys! Hope you're liking the story. If you could give me some ideas on what you would like to happen in the next few chapters, that would be great. I'll update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Marcus is still out of town with his dad but we've been texting almost every day. He's supposed to come back tomorrow and I'm excited to see him.

I was doing some homework in my room when Leo came in.

"What's up Leo?"

"Davenport wants us all down in the lab."

"Even you?"

"Yeah, he wants to talk to us about something."

"Okay, let's go."

We get out of my room and head down to the lab.

"Alright Big D, we're all here. What did you want to talk to us about?"

"I am taking Tasha on a trip to Australia for a few days."

"I've always wanted to go to Australia." I say

"Maybe another time. This trip is just for your mom and me."

"So when are you leaving?" Chase asks

"In about an hour. I just want to know that I can trust you guys while we're away."

"Don't worry Big D. You can trust us."

"We better come back to a normal house."

"You will. You have nothing to worry about." Bree says

"I'm not worried about you four. I'm worried about Leo."

"Hey! Why me?"

"Because you break stuff."

"He's right little bro."

"I promise I won't break anything."

"Good. Well I'm gonna go head upstairs and pack."

"I can't believe we're gonna have the house to ourselves for a few days." I say

"It's gonna be awesome!" Bree says

"Well I'm gonna head upstairs and get something to eat. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure."

But what happens next shocks me. I'm in the kitchen.

"How did I get up here?"

Then Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo come running in.

"How did you do that?" Leo asks

"I have no idea."

"I think you unlocked a hidden ability." Chase says

"Should we tell Davenport?" Bree asks

"Tell me what?"

"Sam unlocked a hidden ability." Leo says

"What?"

"Yeah. One second I was in the lab and the next I was here."

"Sounds like geo leaping."

"Geo leaping?"

"It's kind of like teleportation. You think about a place you want to go to and in a matter of seconds you're there."

"That's awesome!" Leo exclaims

"But I can already do that with super speed."

"Super speed requires direction. Geo leaping does not."

"I am so jealous." Bree says

"So can I geo leap with more than one person?"

"I believe so. But you should practice geo leaping on your own."

"It can't be too hard."

"Just practice geo leaping short distances. Don't try geo leaping to Paris."

"Don't worry I won't. So is my mom ready?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you excited mom?"

"Hell yes!"

"Well let's get going."

"Do you have the plane tickets?"

"Honey, we're taking my private jet."

"Right, I forgot."

"Have a great time mom."

"Thanks sweetie. I can trust you guys to be in this house alone, right?"

"Of course you can. Now go."

"Okay, we're going."

"We'll see you guys in a few days." Davenport says

"Bye! Have fun!"

As soon as the door closes, we all start jumping up and down like idiots.

"So what should we do?" I ask

"Party in the lab!" Adam exclaims

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Come on Leo. Lighten up."

"But Davenport put me in charge."

"No he didn't."

"Fine, he didn't. But I still think we should just stay up here."

"Why? We always go to the lab."

"I know but now that Davenport isn't here, you guys might go a little crazy."

"You need to relax. You can stay up here if you want, but we're going to the lab."

"Later!"

We run down to the lab not even bothering to see if Leo is following.

"So what should we do now?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to New York."

Before I could say something, Bree super speeds out of the lab.

"Well I think I'm gonna practice geo leaping."

"And while you do that, I'm gonna pull a prank on Davenport. The next time he checks his bank account, it's gonna be in euro's. Same value, but still funny right?"

"Not really."

"And Adam, what are you doing?"

"I am combining foods. Butterscotch pudding and tomatoes is probably a no, but being home alone and doing whatever I want is a huge yes, so I'm gonna do it anyway!"

"That's really gross Adam."

"Guys, where's Bree?" Leo asks walking in

"New York."

"What?"

"Relax Leo; she can take care of herself."

Then Bree super speeds back into the lab.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I ask

"Well, I was headed to New York City, but I got stuck in Jersey."

"That explains it." Leo says

"Bree, look what you did! You got butterscotch pudding all over my broccoli!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Adam. I meant to get it on your face!"

Bree picks up a spoonful of butterscotch pudding and throws it towards Adam. He ducks and it hits Chase.

"You have some stuff on your face Chase." I say laughing

"Bree, you are goin' down."

"Bring it! Adam, hold my hoops!"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Stop! I really need this weekend to go well for me."

"Chill out, Leo. What's the big deal? We're just having a little fun."

"I'm not. If Davenport trusts me to stay home alone, then next he'll give me a project in the lab, and then he'll let me go on a mission with you. Don't you want me to go on missions with you?"

"I guess."

"Ehh."

"Not so much."

"You need to relax Leo. We're just trying to be normal teenagers."

"Well be normal and go to sleep. Now get in your capsules and go to sleep."

"Fine. Night guys."

"Sam, I said get in your capsule."

"Leo, I don't sleep in my capsule."

"Well while mom and Big D are gone you are."

"When did you become so bossy?"

"It doesn't matter. Just get in your capsules. I'll turn on a nightlight for you."

"You do realize we're not five."

"Go to sleep already."

We get in our capsules and change into pajamas. I have never slept in my capsule before so it's going to be a long night.

About half way through the night, an alarm goes off. It's not the mission alarm but what else could it be.

"What is that?"

"I have no clue." Chase says

"Problem a have we."

"Adam, why are you talking backwards?" I ask

"Know don't I."

"Bree?"

She doesn't say anything. She just starts super speeding out of control. Then something happens to my vision.

"Why am I seeing pixels?"

"I don't know but so am I."

"Looks like it's gonna be a long night."

We spent the rest of the night trying to figure out why all of this is happening.

"Good Morn- Ahhh!"

"Leo? Leo? Is that you?" Chase asks

"What happened?! All we did was go to sleep!"

"Leo, something happened to Sam's vision as well as mine. We can only see pixels."

"Buddy up what's"

"He sounds different."

"Yeah, that's because he can only speak backwards. It was fun for about the first five minutes- now I just want to rip his head off."

"Wait. Wait, where's Bree? And if you say she went to Paris for crepes, I'm gonna lose it!"

"I don't know where she is. Something woke us up in the middle of the night, she started bouncing around the room like a pinball, and I haven't seen her since. I haven't seen anything since."

"I'm gonna call her and get her back."

Leo calls Bree and I hear her voice. I'm really not liking seeing in pixels.

"Bree! NO! Please don't tell me you've gone back in time."

"No! I just woke up and started running. The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of the dessert, my feet were smoking, and my navigation system was all goofed up. My phone's about to die! What am I gonna do..?"

"Bree! Bree!"

"Oh-uh"

"We have to fix this."

"You think." Leo says

"I can't see you, but I can still hurt you."

Then a loud beeping starts.

"What the heck is that?!"

"Well, it's either Mr. Davenport's radon gas alarm, or it's his emergency phone. And being that none of us have passed out yet, IT'S HIS EMERGENCY PHONE!"

Then the beeping stops.

"Davenport Industries, home of the little man's big dreams. Leo speaking. How may I help you?"

I use my bionic hearing to listen to what Davenport is saying.

"Leo! What's going on?"

"Not a thing. Watching cartoons, eating cereal. You know Saturday morning things."

"Cartoons watch want to I!"

I quickly cover Adam's mouth.

"Was that Adam? Let me talk to him."

"Um…no, it's the TV. I'm watching captain backwards. He saves the day in the beginning and… does all the boring stuff at the end. It's a terrible show. I don't know why I watch it."

"What about Bree? Is she around?"

"No. You know girls. She's knee-deep in makeup and unicorns. _What am I saying_?!"

"Look Leo. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to unplug the lemp on the console."

"Oh. You mean… the nightlight?"

"It's not a nightlight. It's a localized electromagnetic pulse. Please tell me you did not turn it on."

"No. No I did not. Um… I should go. Tell my mommy I love her."

"Don't say mommy!" I whisper yell

"Gotta go, bye!"

"Tell my mommy I love her?" Chase asks

"I'm sorry. When I freak out, I talk baby talk."

"So are they coming home?"

"Yes."

"Leo, how could you turn on the lemp?! It's a giant glitch machine! That's what goofed us all up!"

"Look, we have to fix this before they get home." I say

"I'll locate Bree's signal and send her the coordinates so she can find her way back."

"I thought you couldn't see."

"Oh, Leo. Genius has no boundaries."

"Well, it's good to see that your lack of sight hasn't taken away from your sense of superiority."

"Be quiet Leo. This is your fault."

"Yeah!" Adam yells

"Oh, good. Its flashing signal received. But what are we gonna do about you guys?"

"Well, Mr. Davenport did install an emergency video file on my internal hard drive. But we're only supposed to watch it in an emergency."

"Oh, up wake! Emergency it is this!"

A video starts playing and it's Davenport talking about his death. I'm really glad I can't see it because it sounds ridiculous and just plain sad.

He starts talking about what to do if someone turns on the lemp and luckily it's simple.

"Get into the middle capsule with bare feet and press your hands against the sides of the cylinder. This connects the circuit, initiates a reboot, and will repair all the damage."

"Okay, once I restore my settings, we can get things back to normal before Tasha and Davenport get home."

We each take turns going into Chase's capsule to reset our settings. Then we head upstairs and wait for Bree.

"I'm tracking Bree right now and she should be here any minute." Chase says

Then she super speeds into the living room.

"That took forever. My phone died and I had to buy a map- a paper map."

"A map? Didn't you get the coordinates I sent you?"

"What coordinates? I didn't get any coordinates."

"Wait. If Bree's here, then what are you tracking?" Adam asks

"I don't know. It's probably just a bird."

All of a sudden there's a huge crash.

"Guys, this is one of Mr. Davenport's drones. I must have sent it the coordinates instead of Bree!"

"Oh, yeah. A giant flying piece of metal and a teenage girl- I see how you can get that messed up."

"I messed it up because my vision was impaired- by you, Mr. touch-stuffy mommy-misser."

"Chase, let's not play the blame game."

"Guys, this drone controls all of Mr. Davenport's GPS technology, including the plane that he's flying on right now."

"What?! Why would he keep the command center for all his technology flying around in the sky?"

"Probably because you're down here."

"Guys, stop. We have to get this drone back into the sky." I say

"Sam's right. We'll fix the drone and you guys clean up the broken glass."

It takes us about an hour to fix the drone. I head up to the roof and launch the drone. When I get back to the living room, mom and Davenport are here.

"Hi mom! Hi Mr. Davenport!"

"Hi Sam." Davenport says

"So did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Nope."

Well I'm gonna go reschedule our trip to Australia on a real plane with an actual pilot." Mom says

I start hearing beeping and then a crash.

"Uh Chase. I think we forgot to reset the coordinates."

"RESET THE COORDINATES!" Davenport yells

"Well I'm tired so I'm just gonna go to bed. Night guys!"

I run off to my room and shut the door behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

Marcus is coming back today and I'm so happy. Even though he was gone for only a week, I really missed him.

I was by my locker when I felt hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let me see. Could it be Marcus?"

"Good guesser."

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"So did anything interesting happen while you were away with your dad?"

"No. I was so bored. I would've preferred being here with you."

"Likewise. But you're back and that's all that matters."

"Do you want to hang out after school?"

"Sure. Want to go to the park?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you here after school."

"Okay."

He gives me a kiss and walks away. I walk over to the guys who are just hanging around in the hallway.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. So Marcus is back?" Bree asks

"Yeah. We're going to the park after school."

"But we're supposed to train."

"Come on Chase. I haven't seen Marcus in a week. Just tell Davenport I'll train extra long tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

**Time Skip**

"So what did you do while I was away?"

"Not much. We all went to the beach for a day but it wasn't a normal day."

"What do you mean?"

"We kind of went to jail."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was pretty hectic."

As we were walking, I saw a man that looked familiar.

"Uh, Marcus, can we walk the other way?"

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Sam!" The man says

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's my dad."

"Why do you want to get away from him?"

"Can I tell you later? I need to get away from him."

"Sam!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Not until you talk to me."

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because I'm your father."

"A father wouldn't hurt his daughter. A father wouldn't lock her in a closet."

"You did what?" Marcus asks

"And who are you?" Dad asks

"Marcus. Sam's boyfriend."

"Well Marcus. This has nothing to do with you so please leave."

"He's not going anywhere. You're the one leaving."

"Not until we clear the air."

"I said leave me alone!"

I start walking away with Marcus but my dad grabs my arm and pulls me towards him.

"Let go of me!"

"No!"

"Leave her alone!" Marcus yells

"Shut up boy!"

I really wish I could use my bionics but that would mean revealing them to Marcus. Why is my dad doing this?

"Please let me go."

"If I let you go you'll go running to your mom and then she'll call the cops."

"I won't I promise."

"But I know you and you will."

"Let Sam go. What did she ever do to you?" Marcus asks

"That's really none of your business boy. Now walk away."

"I'm not leaving Sam alone with you."

"Marcus, go."

"What? You want me to leave you with him?"

"If you don't go he'll hurt you."

"She's right. I would listen to your girlfriend."

"If you hurt her I swear."

"If you leave I won't hurt her. If you stay, I can't promise anything."

I give Marcus a look so he knows I'll be okay. I also mouth the words "call the police."

He walks away and I'm praying he understood what I was saying.

"Let's go Sam."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You will if you don't want to get hurt."

"You would really hurt me? Again!?"

"If it's the only way then yes."

"I can't believe you're doing this. What kind of father are you?"

"Shut it you bitch." He says punching me in the face

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. You're the problem."

"I'm the problem!? You're hitting your own daughter and I'm the problem!"

"I told you to shut it."

He shoves me against a tree and the wind is knocked out of me.

"Please stop."

"Will you come with me?"

"Never."

"Then no."

He kicks me in the stomach and I fall to the ground.

"I'm begging you, please stop."

"Beg all you want. I won't stop until you give in."

"I will never go with you."

"You'll give in eventually."

He takes his belt out of his pants and starts hitting my back. I am using all of my willpower to not use my bionics but I don't know how much longer I can hold out.

"FREEZE! Hands up!" An officer yells

"You called the cops? You bitch!"

"Shut up! You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be held against you in a court of law."

"Sam!" I hear Marcus yell

I'm still on the ground because I'm in a lot of pain.

"Can you get up?"

"I think so."

He helps me up and wraps me in a hug.

"Not so tight."

"Sorry. I'm just happy that you're okay."

"Miss? We're going to have to ask you some questions." The officer says

"Okay. But how long will it take?"

"Just a few minutes. Would you like me to call your family?"

"No thank you. I'll talk to them when I get home."

I talk to the officer for a few minutes with Marcus right by my side. The officer leaves along with my father who is in handcuffs. Once they're gone, Marcus takes me home.

"Do you want me to be with you when you tell them what happened?"

"I think I'll be okay. But thank you."

"You're welcome. But call me if you need anything."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

He gives me a kiss and then walks away. I can't believe I have to tell my family that my dad hurt me again. This shouldn't be happening.

I walk into the house and slam the door shut.

"Woah! What's with you?" Leo asks

"Nothing."

I run to my room and shut the door behind me. I know I should've told Leo what happened but I couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"Sam, can I come in? It's Chase."

"Yeah."

"What happened before? I heard the front door slam."

"Sorry. I'm just angry."

"What happened to your eye?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a black eye. What happened?"

"I ran into a door."

"You know you're a really bad liar. Now tell me what happened."

"My dad was at the park."

"He gave you a black eye?"

"Unfortunately yes. But he didn't stop there."

"What else did he do?"

"He shoved me against a tree, kicked me in the stomach, and then whipped me with his belt."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes and no."

"We need to call the police and have them arrest your dad."

"That's already been taken care of."

"Your dad was arrested?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want some ice for your eye?"

"No thanks. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Shouldn't you tell your mom what happened?"

"I'll tell her tomorrow. Just promise me you won't tell them."

"I promise. And are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Sam."

"Night Chase."

He leaves my room and I go to bed. I hate what my dad did to me. The only thing that makes me feel a little better is the fact that my dad was arrested.

When it was morning, I got dresses and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning Sam."

"Morning mom."

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Not really. I need to talk to you about dad."

"Why?"

"I saw him yesterday at the park."

"You did?"

"Yes, but that's not all."

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't let me leave so when I tried to get away from him, he…he."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry mom."

"Why are you sorry? This is your father's fault."

"Well thankfully I was with Marcus when all of this was happening so he called the cops and they arrested dad."

"Maybe you should skip school today and just relax."

"No, I'll be fine. I mean I'm in a little pain but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well call me if you would like me to pick you up."

"Thanks mom."

I wait for the guys to come upstairs before we head off to school. Once we get there I go straight to my locker.

"Hey." Marcus says

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Did you tell your mom what happened?"

"I told her this morning."

"And I'm guessing you haven't told Leo."

"How'd you know?"

"Because he's not hovering around you trying to protect you."

"I don't think I should tell him. I mean my dad is in jail and my injuries are minor."

"Don't you think he'll find out?"

"I don't think so. The only people that know are you, my mom, and Chase. So as long as my mom and Chase don't tell him, I'm fine."

"How does Chase know?"

"He saw my black eye and I tried lying about how I got it, but I'm a bad liar."

"So he's not going to tell Leo?"

"I made him promise. The less Leo knows the better."

"You know you're a great big sister."

"I try."

My decision to not tell Leo what happened is for the best. If I tell him, he'll just get worried and over protective and I don't need that.

**So I'm having a little writer's block and I need ideas. You are more than welcome to send me your ideas. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

"SAM!" I hear Leo yell

I walk out of my room and head to the living room where I assume he is. My assumption was correct.

"What do you want Leo?"

"Someone's cranky."

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Did something happen between you and Marcus?"

"Of course not. So what did you want?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to the comic bookstore."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to be a good sister, than yes."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Love you too. So let's super speed over there."

"How about we geo leap."

"You can geo leap both of us?"

"I've been practicing geo leaping by myself but I think I can geo leap both of us."

"Sounds good to me."

"Grab my hand."

"No thanks. I don't want to hold my sisters hand."

"Than just hold on to my arm."

"That's better."

He holds on to my arm and I geo leap us behind the comic bookstore.

"I have to admit geo leaping is better than super speeding." Leo says

"I know right."

We walk into the comic bookstore and Leo goes crazy.

"Are we gonna be here long?"

"Most likely. You know how much I love comics."

"Unfortunately I do."

I decide to walk around the store and check out some of the comics. I have no clue why because I hate comic books.

"Sam Dooley?" I hear a man ask

"Um, yes. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. But if you don't want your little brother getting hurt, I suggest you come with me."

"Do not hurt him." I say through gritted teeth

"I won't lay a finger on him as long as you come with me."

I nod my head and we walk out of the store.

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out eventually."

The next thing I know, I'm consumed by darkness.

**Chase POV**

Adam, Bree, and I were hanging out in the lab when a thought occurred to me.

"Guys, where's Davenport, Sam, and Leo?"

"Sam took Leo to the comic bookstore, but I don't know where Davenport is." Bree says

"Weren't we supposed to start training. I mean Davenport is never late."

"Maybe I should go check around the house." Bree says and super speeds out of the lab

"Guys!" Leo yells running into the lab

"What's going on?" I ask

"Sam's gone!"

"Calm down Leo. Tell us what happened."

"Well we were at the comic bookstore and she decided to look around. But after I was done looking for new comics, she wasn't in the store."

"Maybe she went for a walk." Adam suggests

"Without telling me?"

"Maybe. And besides, she can take care of herself."

"I couldn't find Davenport anywhere." Bree says super speeding back into the lab

"Let's ask Eddy. Maybe he knows where he is."

"Don't bother. I deactivated him hours ago." Marcus says appearing on the screen

"Marcus!" Leo yells

"How did he get-"

"What do you want Marcus?"

"I'm just checking on my favorite bionic friends."

"He knows we're bionic?"

"I heard you were looking for your daddy. He's right here."

He moves out of the way and we see Davenport in a cyber cage. But he's not alone. There's an unconscious body next to him.

"And if you ever want to see him again, I suggest you come get him."

And with that the screen goes black.

"Did you guys notice that body next to Davenport?" Bree asks

"Yeah, it was Sam."

"He has my sister!"

"Calm down Leo."

"How can I be calm when he has my sister!?"

"I just want to know why he has Davenport and Sam."

"Because he's evil. I told you guys this but you didn't believe me."

"We're sorry we didn't believe you. But we have to go rescue them."

"No worried, this is gonna be easy. Marcus is just a scrawny little twerp."

"Uh, guys? Before you go, there may be one teensy, tiny, thing I forgot to mention."

"What is it?" I ask

"Marcus is also...bionic."

"What!?"

"And he has all of your abilities combined."

"Are you serious?"

"Woah."

"I know."

"Leo, how could you not tell us how Marcus is bionic?"

"To be fair, he doesn't tell anyone we're bionic."

"I wanted to tell you, but he threatened to report your secret to the authorities."

"That makes sense. He was just looking out for us."

"We have to figure out a way to take Marcus down."

"Wait. I know something that might help. Davenport was going to surprise you with new, even better mission suits."

"Again? Where does this guy find the time to sew?"

"The suits are way more protected. They were built to withstand about anything."

"Alright guys. Let's go suit up."

We run over to our capsules and suit up.

"These suits are awesome!" Adam exclaims

"How are we supposed to pull this off? We've never had to fight against bionics before. We're not trained for it."

"You guys can do it. I believe in you. Just please save my sister."

"Don't worry Leo. We'll get her and Davenport back." I say

"Let's go!"

**Sam POV**

What the hell happened? I slowly open my eyes so I'm not blinded by lights.

"Sam?"

"Davenport? Where are we?"

"In some sort of cyber cage. Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being in the comic bookstore with Leo when a guy approached me. He said if I went with him, then Leo wouldn't get hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because the guy who kidnapped you is my brother."

"What?"

"His name is Douglas. But there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Marcus was the one who kidnapped me."

"What? No, no. You're probably just confused."

"I'm not confused Sam. Leo was right."

"I can't believe this."

"That's not all."

"What else is there?"

"He's bionic."

"What?"

"It's true. My brother gave him bionics."

"We have to get out of here."

I try using my bionics but they're working.

"My bionics aren't working."

"What?"

"That's because the beams that are surrounding you block out the signal from your bionic chip." Douglas says walking in

"Let us out of here!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"At least let Sam out. She has nothing to do with this."

"Except she does. Because she's bionic she has everything to do with this."

"We will stop you."

"Will you now sweetheart. We'll see."

"Mr. Davenport! Sam!" Bree yells

"I've secured the perimeter. They're ours now." Marcus says running in

"Oh goody! Everyone's here. Party time!"

"Mr. Davenport, what is going on? Who is this guy?" Chase asks

"Who is this guy? Donny, you never told them about me? I'm deeply offended. Adam, Bree, Chase... I'm your father"

"What do you mean you're our father?" Chase asks

"Yeah he's our father." Bree says pointing to Davenport

"No, that's what he's been telling you."

"Well I don't know who you are, but you're going down."

They advance towards Douglas but he presses a button on a remote and they are transported into the cyber cage with me and Davenport are in.

"You mastered short-range teleportation before I did? I've been working on that for years!"

"I know. I'm awesome."

"No, you're not awesome, I'm awesome."

"I'm awesome!"

"Awesome!"

"You're still going down."

Adam tries using his super strength but it doesn't work.

"Don't bother trying to use your bionics. The beams are blocking the signal to our chips." I say

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Sam." Marcus says

"You're sorry? You're sorry!? If I wasn't in this cage right now I would kick your ass!"

"How could you do this Marcus? We thought you were our friend." Chase says

"Well you fell for that one. Hook line and sinker."

Both Marcus and Douglas walk out and I fall to the floor crying.

"Don't cry Sam." Bree says

"I can't help it. I was actually falling in love with him."

"We will stop him. He won't get away with this." Chase says

"I can't believe I didn't believe Leo. He's my brother and I didn't listen."

"None of us believed him." Bree says

"I just have a quick question." Chase says. "Why did that guy, say he was out father?"

Davenport takes in a deep breath before talking. "Because, technically, he is your father. And my brother."

"What?"

"How is that even possible?"

"Years ago, Douglas and I started Davenport Industries together. We developed bionics so that robots could do the jobs that were too dangerous for people. But then Douglas went behind my back and implanted them into genetically engineered humans."

"Wow." I say

"Your bionic chips were never designed to be interfaced with the human nervous system."

"So that's why we glitch."

"Exactly."

"So, if your brother created us, how did we end up with you?" Bree asks

"He wanted to make you into cyber-soldiers of mass destruction. But I knew that if I raised you in a safe environment, I could train you to be bionic heroes. So I built the lab and I hid you there."

"Wow. So everything we've ever known about ourselves, about you, has all been..."

"One big lie."

"Wow. This changes everything. Am I Jewish!?"

"Not the time Adam." I say

"Look, I wanted to tell you guys, but I figured the less you knew the safer you'd be."

"But we trusted you. I mean if you were lying about this, then who knows what else you were lying about."

"Can we please talk about this later. We have more important things like figuring out how to get out."

"Sam's right."

"Hello family." Douglas says walking in

"We're not your family. Let us out of here." Bree says

"Yeah. You can't force us to be your cyber-soldiers."

"Actually, I can, boy wonder. See when I created you, I also installed my Triton app on your chips. Once it's activated, I'll control your bodies, and your minds. You'll do whatever I want. Whether it's start a world war, or some light housekeeping."

"Oh, no way, you can not make me vacuum!"

"Why do you need us? You already have Marcus, and apparently a barber with a sense of humor." Bree says

"Marcus is just an android. He's not sleeping, he's recharging. Trouble with androids is they burn out too quick. He won't make it to his sixteenth birthday."

"I can't believe this." I whisper to myself

The computer beeps and Leo appears on the screen.

"Oh, look who showed up to be a hero." He laughs. "And this one's not even bionic. I can take him out with the sprinklers."

"Leave him alone. He's just a kid."

"A nosy kid who keeps getting in our way!"

"Stay away from him!" Bree yells

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm not gonna hurt him." He opens Marcus's capsule door. "Marcus wanted that privilege all for himself."

He walks up to Marcus with an evil smirk on his face.

"Your little friend Leo is back. This time, take care of him for good."

"Done."

"Marcus, please don't hurt him." I beg

He ignores me and walks out.

**I thought I would leave it on a cliffhanger. But don't worry because I'm most likely gonna update tomorrow. Feel free to give me some ideas on what you would like to see happen in future chapters. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

The second Marcus walked out of the room, I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. If he hurts Leo then I don't know what I'm going to do.

"How about we watch a movie. It's called Marcus destroys Leo."

"Leo will get out of this." Bree says

"I don't think so princess."

"Please leave him alone." I beg. "He didn't do anything."

"He stuck his nose in my business. Now let's watch Marcus eliminate Leo."

We watch the screen much to my dismay. Leo had a bunch of weapons with him but Marcus destroyed them.

"Sam, look away!" Chase tells me

I ignore him and continuing watching. The next thing I know, Marcus uses his bionics against Leo and he goes flying.

"LEO!"

"Looks like Marcus got the job done."

"You son of a bitch! You and Marcus will pay for hurting my brother."

"Oh, he didn't just hurt him." He starts laughing. "He killed him."

"W-what are y-you talking a-about?"

"You heard me. Marcus killed your brother."

"How could you do this Douglas?

"It's simple Donny. I don't care who I have to hurt to get what I want."

"You're not getting these kids."

"They don't really have a choice. Once I activate their Triton apps, they won't have any control."

Marcus walks back into the room and all I want to do is rip his head off.

"How could you do this Marcus!? How could you kill my little brother!?"

"He was an annoying brat who deserved to die."

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT LEO LIKE THAT!"

Bree pulls me into a hug while saying, "Calm down Sam."

Douglas grabs his remote and says, "Now let's activate your Triton apps."

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Do Chase first!"

He presses the button and I start feeling a tingly sensation on my neck

Davenport starts laughing. "Ha! I went into their chips and put a block on your app a long time ago."

"Very clever, Donny." Douglas goes over to his computer. "I've always been a better programmer than you." He starts doing something and finishes in a matter of seconds. "There, see! Only eight minutes till my cypher key decrypts your block and activates the Triton app."

Both Marcus and Douglas walk out of the room laughing.

"Guys, we have to get out of here." Bree says

"If we could find a way to deflect one of these beams, we could take out the control console and deactivate the laser source. I don't suppose anybody has a mirror on them."

"If any of us had a mirror on them, it'd be you."

"Well I can't think on an empty stomach."

Adam pulls a granola bar out of his weapon holster.

"Hey," Bree grabs the wrapper from the granola bar. "We can use this as a deflective surface."

"Yes, but it will never withstand the intensity of these beams. We need something to support it. Something hard and flat."

"How about Adam's head?"

"What about your belt buckle?"

"Yes!"

Bree grabs the belt buckle and wraps it with the wrapper.

"There, now we've got a mirror."

"Step aside, Bree. Let the big boys take care of this."

"Oh, okay. When are they getting here?"

"Guys, focus! We have to get out of here."

Chase tried getting the perfect angle to deflect the beam but he couldn't. Then Adam tried but since it's Adam, we didn't expect him to get it. Then Bree tried and she got it.

I checked to see if our bionics are back and luckily they were.

"Our bionics are back."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Bravo." Douglas says walking in with Marcus. "But just cause a dog gets out of his cage, doesn't mean he's going for a walk."

"Douglas. You're not getting these kids."

"Wrong again, Donny. Look, the decryption is complete. Now I'll have total control of their-"

He's cut off by Davenport kicking the remote out of his hands.

"Man! Not cool!" Douglas says starting to fight with Davenport

"Guys, run!"

"We're not leaving without you."

"Just go!"

"Marcus, stop them!"

Marcus super speeds in front of us. "Out of our way, Marcus."

"Not a chance. I'm more powerful than all of you."

"Oh, he's lying. I haven't seen him at the gym once."

Adam tries punching Marcus, but he lifts Adam up and throws him to the ground.

"Adam!"

"No one touches my brother, you freak."

Chase advances towards Marcus but Marcus gets the upper hand and throws Chase. He lands across the room holding onto the railing of the bridge.

"Hold on Chase!" Bree yells

All of a sudden the floor beneath Chase opened revealing a spinning contraption.

"Bree, you and Adam help Chase and I'll try to close the floor."

"Got it."

I ran to Douglas's computer trying to figure out how to close the floor.

"I can do this."

I started typing a bunch of codes and I was praying one of them would close the floor.

"Ahhhh!" Chase yelled because now the floor spinning contraption was on fire.

"Sorry!"

I started feeling the tingling sensation again but I just shrugged it off.

"This last code should work." I finished typing and the floor closed.

"It's four against one Marcus." Bree says as we take a fighting stance.

"You can't beat us."

"We'll see about that."

He generates a plasma bolt which knocks us all to the ground.

"Ah!" I scream as pain shoots down my neck.

The pain goes away in a matter of seconds and I get up from the floor. Adam, Bree, and Chase do the same.

"Ha! Now their bionics are all mine!" Douglas yells holding the remote

"NO!"

All of a sudden Davenport's exoskeleton crashes down from the ceiling.

"Exoskeleton in the house! Or whatever you call this funky place."

"Leo, you're alive!"

"I ask you to do one thing!" Douglas yells at Marcus

Davenport jumps from the bridge and crushes the remote.

"You broke it! You always break my toys!"

"They are such kids." I say to myself

Leo starts shooting lasers at Marcus but he keeps dodging them.

"How do you like me now Marcus?"

"Still not a fan."

He super speeds towards Leo and knocks him down.

"So this thing can bust through walls and shoot lasers but it can't get back up?"

"Well, it's a prototype."

"You just don't seem to go away, Leo. This time I'm going to finish you for good."

Saws come out of Marcus's hand and Leo starts screaming.

"Leo's alive!" Chase yells not realizing we came to that conclusion a couple of minutes ago

"Nuh-uh. Not for long."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." Adam says but in a deeper voice

"What's going on?"

"I think he just discovered his new ability."

"I think we should get behind him."

We run behind Adam as he releases an energy blast knocking everyone off their feet.

"That was awesome. Wow. All that from one granola bar."

"What's going on? Are we winning?"

"We gotta get out of here. The whole place is coming down."

We run over to help Leo up but we realize Douglas escaped.

"Where's Douglas?"

"No we have to go now."

"You are not going anywhere!"

He generates a plasma bolt but gets distracted when pieces of the ceiling start coming down.

"Marcus! Look out!" Chase yells as the ceiling collapses on him

"NO!"

"Let's go!"

Bree and I super speed everyone back home and we go down to the lab.

"Guys, I just wanted to tell you. I'm really proud of what you did today. And I'm really proud of who you've become. Your heroes. That's all I've ever wanted you to be. You too, Leo."

"Thanks Big D. Sorry about your exoskeleton. You can take it out of my allowance."

"It costs a million dollars."

"Easy come, easy go."

"And most of all, I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You don't have to apologize. We get it."

"At least now you know Douglas is your real father."

"No. He's not. He may have created us, but you made us who we are. You are our father."

"Come here." We got into a group hug that lasted a few minutes

"Are you okay Sam?" Bree asks

"I-I'm fine." I took a deep breath before I continued talking. "And I just wanted to say sorry Leo. I should have believed you."

"Don't worry about that right now. I know you really liked Marcus."

I winced at that name. "Could we not say his name?"

"Sorry."

"I'm just happy you're okay. I thought you were dead."

"Please." He says cockily. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"And I am so thankful for that."

"Let's just not tell mom about what happened."

"Well duh."

"How about we all get some sleep since its been a long day." Davenport suggests

"Sleep sounds good right about now."

"Well I'm gonna head upstairs so I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Davenport."

"Night."

We went to our capsules to change into our pajamas.

"I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Sam."

"Night."

As soon as I stepped foot in my room, I went straight to bed. But I couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right. It's probably just all the stress from today. Right?


	16. Chapter 16

I was in my room trying to relax when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Sam."

"Hi...Marcus?"

"Why are you so surprised to see me?"

"Because y-your're dead."

"What are you talking about? I'm alive."

"No you're not. I saw you get crushed by the ceiling at your house. You kidnapped Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and even me."

"Seriously, what has gotten into you? That never happened."

"Yes it did. I'm not imagining it."

"Maybe it was all just a dream."

"It was not a dream. You and your dad planned to take over our bionics."

"Bionics? I think you read to many comic books."

"I don't read comic books. And I remember everything perfectly. It wasn't a dream, it was real."

"I think you should get some sleep."

"I don't need sleep. I'm not crazy Marcus."

"I know you're not crazy. But everything you're saying happened, never happened."

"So you're saying you're not an android."

"An android?"

"Yes, an android."

"No I'm not an android. Now get some sleep." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll talk to you later." He left my room leaving me confused as hell.

I ran out of my room and went down to the lab.

"Guys, where's Leo?"

"Sam, why are you doing this to yourself?" Davenport asks

"What are you talking about?"

"Leo's been dead for a month."

"What? He's not dead. I would know if my own brother was dead."

"It's true Sam. I know you miss him but it's not healthy thinking he's alive." Chase says

"Leo is not dead. This is all some kind of sick joke, right?"

"I'm sorry Sam."

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" I yelled as I shot up in bed.

It was just a dream. Actually more like a nightmare.

"I'm definitely not gonna be able to sleep." I look over at the clock to see that it's four in the morning. "I'm going down to the lab." And yes, I know I'm talking to myself. But it calms me down.

I walk out of my room and quietly head down to the lab. When I walk in I see Chase sitting by Davenport's computer.

"Hey." I say

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Same reason. And were you screaming before?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry if that was the reason you woke up."

"I was up already. Why were you screaming?"

"I had a nightmare and I kinda freaked out."

"Did it have anything to do with, you know who?"

"Yeah. Let's just say he was alive and Leo was dead."

"Whoa. Pretty intense dream."

"It felt so real and I was freaking out. You guys kept telling me that Leo was dead when I thought he was alive."

"But it was just a dream and Leo is alive."

"I know. But I feel like this is all my fault."

"None of this is your fault. None of us believed Leo when he said Marcus was evil."

"But he's my brother. I should have trusted him."

"I just don't understand how I didn't see Marcus's true intentions. I'm supposed to be the smartest guy alive and I never put the pieces together."

"Neither did I and I'm the smartest girl alive." I start laughing. "I still can't get used to saying that."

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When Douglas tried activating our Triton app, did you feel anything?"

"No. Why did you?"

"I felt this tingling sensation. I didn't know what it was so I just ignored it."

"Do you think your Triton app is activated?"

"I don't know. I mean if it was, would I even be in control right now?"

"No, but maybe Douglas doesn't realize it's activated."

"I think I'm just being paranoid. I guess I'm still a little shaken up about everything."

"Don't worry. So am I."

"You do realize we're gonna be exhausted during school, right?"

"I know. But I honestly could care less about school right now."

I start laughing. "Did those words just come out of your mouth?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm usually excited for school but at this particular moment, I'm dreading it."

"Maybe we should skip."

"Davenport would kill us. Besides, maybe school will distract us from thinking about everything that's happened."

"I hope so." I let out a small yawn and feel my eyes start to close. "I think I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Same. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Later."

I go back upstairs and hit the sack. I guess I just needed to talk to someone to help me sleep. Luckily it was Chase because he understood how I was feeling. I still feel guilty that Leo could of died. And I can't believe my so called boyfriend was behind everything. If he wasn't dead already, I would've killed him.

I woke up a few hours later, got dressed, and went down to the lab since I figured everyone was down there.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Sam."

"You guys ready for school?"

"Yeah."

"How about I geo leap us to school. That way we could all be alone before school actually starts."

"You can geo leap all of us?" Chase asks

"Yeah, don't worry. I've been practicing and I got it under control."

"Then let's go."

They all hold on to me and I geo leap us outside of the school where no one can see us.

"Geo leaping is so much better than super speeding." Chase says

"I know right."

"How much time do we have before school starts?" Leo asks

"About twenty minutes." Bree says

"I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria. I just have to go to my locker."

"Okay, but hurry."

"Chill Leo. We have twenty minutes before school starts."

We all head inside and I go to my locker while the guys go to the cafeteria. I open my locker to see a picture of me and Marcus from the mall. I take it out a throw it in the garbage.

"Ah!" I yell as pain shoots from my neck down to the rest of my body.

"Sam?"

"Make it stop!"

"What's going on?"

Before I get the chance to answer, the pain stops.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I got this pain in my neck and then it spread to the rest of my body."

"This is serious Sam. I think you should go home."

"No, I'll be fine."

"If this happens again, you're telling Davenport."

"I know. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again."

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

I close my locker and we go to the cafeteria.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asks

"Yup. Everything's fine."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know Leo. And if I had something to tell, you I would."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Sup Davendorks."

Why is Trent here so early? Uh, he is such an annoying jock.

"What do you want Trent?" I ask

"I want to talk to you."

"Um, why?"

"Meet me out in the hall."

"Don't go Sam."

"I'll be fine Leo."

I leave the cafeteria and go out to the hall. "What do you want Trent?"

"I just wanted to see if you would go out with me?"

"Seriously? Why would I go out with you?"

"Because I'm a popular jock."

"Really? That's the best you got?"

"Come on babe." He starts touching my ass. "Let's go on one date."

"Get your hands off my ass."

"Or what?"

I don't know what comes over me because the next thing I know, I grab Trent's arm and flip him.

"What the hell?"

"Next time, do what I say."

"You're a freak, you know that?" He gets up and walks away.

"Why the hell did I flip him? I didn't want to." I say to myself.

"What did Trent want?" Leo asks walking out of the cafeteria with the guys.

"Uh, he uh, asked me out."

"You okay?" Chase asks

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Leo ask

"Yes!" Why did I yell? "I mean, yes."

"Okay, let's just walk around until school starts."

"You guys go. I'll catch up."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Leo I'm fine. Just go. I promise I'll catch up."

"Okay."

They start walking away, Chase obviously hanging back.

"What happened?"

"I think my Triton app is activated."

"How do you know?"

"Because when Trent asked me out, he started feeling me up and I flipped him. I didn't want to flip him. Its like I had no control."

"You need to go home now, before something else happens."

"What am I going to tell the guys. I don't want them finding out about this."

"I'll come up with something. Geo leap home now."

"Thanks Chase."

"No problem."

I can't believe this is happening. What if Davenport can't do anything about my Triton app? I don't want to hurt anyone.


	17. Chapter 17

The second I geo leaped home, I ran down to the lab. Luckily Davenport was there.

"Mr. Davenport?"

"What are you doing home Sam?"

"I have a problem."

"What's going on?"

"I think my Triton app is activated."

"What?"

"When Douglas tried activating our Triton apps, I felt this tingling sensation on my neck. I didn't think much of it, but it kept happening."

"Did anything else happen since then?"

"I flipped Trent."

"The football player?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to but it was like I wasn't in control."

"Was that the only time you felt like you weren't in control?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, step inside your capsule and I'll do a scan of your chip to see if your Triton app is activated."

"What happens if it is?"

"Then I'll have to find a way to disable it."

I step inside my capsule and wait for the scan to start.

"Ready Sam?"

"Ready."

He starts the scan and finishes after a few seconds. "You can come out Sam."

"So is my Triton app activated?"

"Yes, but Douglas doesn't know it's activated."

"If he doesn't know then why wasn't I in control when I flipped Trent?"

"I'm thinking that was a sign telling you your Triton app was activated."

"So what happens now?"

"I'm gonna find a way to deactivate the Triton app before Douglas finds out he can control your bionics."

"What happens if you can't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I think I'm gonna go back to school."

"I promise you Sam. I will deactivate your Triton app."

"Thanks Mr. Davenport."

I geo leap behind the school where no one can see me. Luckily first period just started so I'm only a few minutes late.

"Why are you late Sam?" Mr. Jones asks as I walk in.

"I overslept."

"I'll leave you off with a warning since this is your first time being late."

"Thank you Mr. Jones."

I head to the back of the room and sit next to Bree.

**Time Skip**

It's time for lunch but I'm skipping and going to the roof. I figured since no one goes up there I could have some time alone and just think about all that has happened.

"Please let Davenport deactivate my Triton app." Talking to myself helps me stay calm so no judging. "I don't want to be controlled and used for evil purposes."

"So it is activated?" I turn around to see Chase.

"How did you know I was up here?"

"I figured since you weren't at lunch, you might be up here."

"So you heard me talking to myself?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I would feel a lot better if Douglas didn't have total control of my bionics."

"But does he even know your Triton app is activated?"

"Mr. Davenport said he doesn't. But I'm still worried. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You're not going to hurt anyone. Davenport will deactivate your Triton app before Douglas finds out it's activated."

"I hope so."

"You wanna head to lunch?"

"You go. I think I'm gonna stay up here for a few more minutes."

"Everything will be okay Sam."

"Thanks Chase. And one more thing."

"Yeah I know. Don't tell Leo."

"You know me so well."

"Well you've asked me to keep secrets before so I knew where you were going with this."

"I promise this will be the last secret."

"I doubt it."

I let out a small laugh. "Just go."

"I'll see you later." He walked away leaving me alone.

Chase actually made me feel a little better considering what's going on right now. I'm just praying Mr. Davenport found a way to deactivate my Triton app.

Once school ended, I geo leaped all of us back home. Chase and I went straight to the lab while Adam, Bree, and Leo stayed in the living room.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." Chase says as we walk in.

"Hey guys."

"So did you figure out how to deactivate my Triton app?"

"I'm afraid not. But don't give up hope."

"There is one way for you to deactivate my Triton app?"

"What's that?"

I take in a deep breath. "You can remove my chip."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"If your remove my chip, then Douglas won't have control over my bionics."

"But then there would be a great chance your cancer would return."

"I know. But I would rather be sick then someone get hurt because of me."

"I am not removing your chip Sam. I will find a way to deactivate the Triton app."

"If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna head upstairs."

"Let us know if you need anything."

"I will."

I get in the elevator and head upstairs.

Leo stands in front of me not letting me move. "Alright Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on Leo."

"I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"That's a load of bull."

"Just drop it Leo."

"I can't do that."

"Fine! You want to know what's going on!?"

"Yes I do."

"Douglas activated my Triton app and he can control my bionics. Are you happy?" I run to my room before he says anything.

"What's wrong with me?" I mumble to myself.

I hear knocking on my door followed by Leo's voice. "Sam, can I come in?"

"Yeah." He walks in and sits on my bed.

"I'm sorry I got you mad. It's just that I'm worried about you."

"I appreciate it but I really didn't want to tell you what was going on."

"Why not?"

"Because the less you know the better." I start crying. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt."

"Really? Because you almost died, twice!"

"But it wasn't your fault."

"Except it is. I should've believed you when you said Marcus was evil."

"Please don't blame yourself. And stop crying."

I wiped away the tears on my cheek and took in a deep breath. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Did Davenport figure out how to deactivate your Triton app?"

"No. But there is one thing that would work but he doesn't want to do it."

"Why not? I mean if it will deactivate your Triton app."

"Because it means removing my chip."

"But if you remove your chip your cancer will most likely come back."

"I know Leo. And I'm okay with that."

"I'm not! I will not lose you!"

"But maybe I'm meant to die."

"How could you say that? You're not meant to die!"

"Just listen to me Leo."

"No! What you're saying is completely idiotic!"

"Calm down Leo."

"How can I be calm when you're talking like this?" He took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sam, but I got to go."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." I let a few tears fall before I geo leap to the park.

**Chase POV**

I heard yelling coming from Sam's room so I know this can't be good.

I was still in the lab when Leo came down. "What were you and Sam arguing about?"

"She thinks she's meant to die."

"What? Why would she think that?"

"I don't know. I didn't let her explain because I was mad at her."

"You being mad at her is not what she needs right now."

"I couldn't help it."

"I'll go check on her."

I went upstairs and went straight to Sam's room. "Sam, can I come in?" No answer. "Sam?" Still nothing. "I'm coming in."

I opened her door to find her room empty. "Sam? Please tell me you're hiding." No answer.

I run back down to the lab to let Leo know what's going on.

"How is she?" He asks as I step out of the elevator.

"I don't know. She wasn't in her room."

"She probably went for a walk."

"You really have no right to be mad at her."

"I have no right? She basically wants to die. I don't want to lose my sister."

"She doesn't want to die Leo. Do you know how hard this is for her?"

"What should I do?"

"You need to go talk to her and make up."

"I'll talk to her when she comes home."

"Good."

We decided to just hang out in the lab until Sam comes home. It was getting pretty late when I realized she still wasn't back. We decided to go to sleep because we figured she would come back later.

I woke up to Leo banging on my capsule door.

"What are you doing Leo?"

"Sam didn't come home last night."

**Cliffhanger! I'll try to update as soon as possible but I can't make any promises.**


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean Sam didn't come home last night?" I question

"I waited for her in her room after you went to sleep but she never came home."

"Okay, wake up Adam and Bree, and I'll go tell Davenport she's missing."

I run out of the lab and head upstairs to see Davenport and Tasha on the couch."

"Mr. Davenport, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Chase, what's up?"

"Uh, can we talk in private?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Not really."

"You boys stay here and talk and I'll go wake Sam up."

"NO DON'T!"

"Why not?" Tasha questions

"Because, uh, because…"

"Spit it out Chase."

"Sam's not in her room."

"Then where is she?" Tasha asks

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She never came home last night."

"Excuse me?"

"Leo and Sam got into an argument last night and I think she geo leaped out of the house."

"What was the argument about?"

"Sam was telling Leo how she wanted to remove her chip."

"Why does she want to remove her chip? Does she realize her cancer could come back?"

"She knows her cancer could return but she's willing to take the risk."

"I don't understand the reason for her wanting to remove her chip?"

"It's a long story Tasha." Davenport says

"Well, start talking."

"We'll look for Sam."

I run back down to the lab just in time to hear Leo finish explaining to Adam and Bree what's going on.

"We need to find Sam!" Leo exclaims

"We will Leo. Let's split up."

**Sam's POV**

I woke up realizing I was still at the park. "Crap!"

But the truth is I still don't want to go home. I can't face Leo knowing he's still mad at me. I know I really hurt him when I said I would rather be sick than hurt someone. I don't know what I would do if I hurt someone.

I decided to leave the park and just walk. I know everyone is probably worried but right now, I don't care.

"Hello Sam." I turn around to see Douglas. "I've been waiting for you."

"What do you want?" My voice is all shaky because I know this can't be good.

"I came here for you. I know your Triton app is activated."

"Please d-don't make me h-hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry Sam." He holds up a remote and caresses a button. "But once I press this button, you will be under my control."

"I'm begging you, please don't."

"No can do princess." He presses the button and pain shoots from my neck down to the rest of my body.

"AHHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

"The pain will only last a few more seconds." Just as he finishes the sentence, all the pain is gone. "Now you're under my control."

"They will stop you."

"I don't think so. You do have all their bionics so you're more powerful than them."

"But they've trained for years. I've done this only for a few months."

"Are you forgetting you're no longer in control? I am. This means I know how to take Adam, Bree, and Chase down."

"So what happens now? I go back to the house and act like everything is normal?"

"Exactly. And when the time is right, we'll destroy them."

"What makes you think I won't tell them what you did to me?"

"Because I don't just have control over your bionics. I have control over your mind and body. I can make you say and do whatever I want."

"You won't get away with this."

"But I already have. Now I want you to go home and act like everything is normal."

"And what if I refuse?"

"How many times do I have to say you have no choice?"

All I was doing is stalling. I heard Chase coming our way with my bionic hearing.

"Well guess what Douglas?"

"What?"

"You're finished."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"She means, your done." Chase says coming to stand next to me.

"Well look who it is. My son."

"I'm not your son. Now leave Sam alone."

"I can't do that Chase. You see, I have total control over her bionics."

"If you have total control over my bionics, then why do I still have control?"

"What?"

"I guess your Triton app doesn't work to well."

"How is this possible? I'm a genius. You should be under my control."

"Well I'm not."

"Well, I think I'm just gonna go." He presses a button on the remote and disappears.

"Are you okay?" Chase asks.

"I'm a little shaken up but other than that I think I'm okay."

"Come on, let's go home."

"Is Leo still mad at me?"

"No, he's worried about you. We all were when we found out you didn't come home last night."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to come home knowing Leo was mad at me. So I fell asleep here."

"You do realize your mom is probably furious at you."

"Believe me, I know."

"Well let's get home so you can get grounded."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry, but you know that's what's gonna happen."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you mind Geo Leaping us home? I don't feel like walking."

"Lazy."

"Hey! We've been out looking for you for a while."

"Fine, grab on."

He holds on to my arm and I Geo Leap us back home. "Is everyone in the lab?"

"I don't know. They could be still out looking for you still I didn't tell them I found you."

"Well let's head down there and find out."

We walk to the elevator and take it down to the lab. When we get there, we see everyone is there, including mom.

"Sam!" They all yell running over to me.

"Where have you been young lady?" Mom asks in her mad voice.

"At the park."

"All night?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep there."

"Why did you leave?" Leo asks.

"Because I couldn't stand you being mad at me, so I left. But I didn't plan on falling asleep."

"Well I'm glad that you're okay, because you are grounded."

"Ha! Told ya!"

"Shut up Chase."

"But there is something you should know Mr. Davenport." Chase says.

"What?"

"Douglas fully activated my Triton app."

"What!?"

"Then how are you in control?" Bree asks.

"Because it didn't work. Even he was confused."

"Sam, go to your capsule."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I want to scan your chip."

"You think the Triton app is still activated?"

"I don't know. We'll find out once I scan your chip."

I step inside my capsule and wait for the scan to start. After about a minute, Davenport gives me a signal saying I can come out.

"Well?" I ask.

"It seems that your Triton app had a malfunction."

"Meaning?" Leo asks.

"It is no longer activated."

Everyone cheers except me. "Aren't you happy Sam?" Leo asks.

"I am, but we're not in the clear yet."

"What do you mean?" Adam asks.

"Douglas escaped when he realized the Triton app didn't work."

"Don't worry about my idiotic brother. Without Marcus, he can't do any real harm." Still a sore subject Davenport.

"Well I'm happy that you're okay Sam, but I'm still upset with you."

"I know mom. And I'm sorry."

"Good. Now do you want something to eat since you haven't eaten since yesterday?"

"No thanks. I don't really have an appetite right now."

"At least drink something."

"I will."

"Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna head upstairs. Its been a long morning." Mom says walking towards the elevator.

"And I have a meeting that I'm already late for." Davenport says walking towards the elevator as well.

"I'm sorry Sam." Leo says.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"But I got mad at you when I shouldn't have."

"It's okay Leo. Let's just forget it ever happened."

"Sounds good to me."

I'm so happy the Triton app didn't work. I don't know what I would've done if Douglas made me destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase. They're not just my best friends. They're my siblings.


	19. Chapter 19

I went to bed last night thinking about Chase. I'm the closest with him compared to Adam and Bree but they're all still my best friends. But the thing that confuses me is that I was thinking about him non-sibling like. My life just got more complicated.

Since I'm grounded for two weeks, I have to go to school and come straight home. These will be the worst two weeks ever.

"SAM! LET'S GO!" I hear Leo yell. I run out of my room to see everyone waiting in the living room.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Chase says.

"So, should I Geo leap us to school?"

"Sure."

They hold on to me and I Geo leap to school. "Let's head to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast." Leo says.

"I'll be right there, I'm gonna go to my locker."

"Well hurry before Adam eats all the food." Bree says.

I head over to my locker and grab grab my books. But before I get the chance to close it, I'm shoved into the lockers.

"That's what you get for flipping me the other day." Trent says while staring at me.

"Look Trent, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to? I try being nice to you and you flip me."

"You think touching my ass is a sign of being nice? Think again."

"Listen bitch, say your sorry, or you won't enjoy the rest of this year."

"Then I guess this is gonna be a crappy year because I'm not apologizing."

He shoves me against the lockers again but this time with more force. That's when everything went downhill.

Commando App Engaged.

**Chase POV**

Shouldn't Sam be back from her locker by now? I know what you're thinking. Why am I thinking about Sam? Well I've been thinking about her a lot lately. But I don't think about her as a sibling.

"Why does Sam take so long to do everything?" Leo asks.

"I'll go check on her." I walk out of the cafeteria and head to Sam's locker. That's where I see Sam and Trent fighting.

"Sam! What are you doing!?"

She looks at me and I know one thing. That's not Sam.

"Storm, stop!"

She lets go of Trent and I see her relax. Sam's back.

"W-what happened?"

"You're a freak! Just stay away from me." Trent says before running off.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine but what happened?"

"You were in commando mode."

"I was?"

"Yeah, and it looked like you wanted to kill Trent."

"He just got me so angry and he kept shoving me against the lockers."

"That's why you turned into Storm. You sensed Trent as a threat."

"Did I hurt him?"

"No, you just scared him."

"Well I think he'll be leaving me alone."

"Most likely."

"Let's go to the cafeteria before Adam eats all the food."

**Sam POV**

We went back to the cafeteria and sat down with the guys.

"What took you so long?" Leo asks.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do, so what happened?"

"I'm gonna give you two words and I think you can finish the puzzle. Trent and Storm."

"You were in commando mode?"

"Yup."

"How did that go?" Bree asks.

"Let's just say Trent's not a problem anymore."

"Awesome!"

**Time Skip**

I was in my room doing my homework when I heard a knock on the door followed by my mom's voice. "Sam, can I come in?"

"Yeah." She walks in and walks over to my desk. "What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be in Florida for a couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"Because your grandmother is in the hospital so I'm going to be taking care of her when she's released."

"Is she okay?"

"She has a broken hip but other than that she's fine."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning while you guys are at school."

"Tell grandma I hope she feels better."

"I will. So how was school today?"

"Oh, um, it was fine."

"Good. Well I'm gonna go pack."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

She kisses the top of my head and walks out. Thank god she didn't ask any more questions about school.

I finish up my homework and go to the kitchen to get something to eat. As I walk in, I see Chase on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey. Where is everyone?"

"Lab."

"Oh." I make myself a sandwich and head over to the couch. "Thanks for helping me at school with the whole Trent thing."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You made me or should I say Storm, stop from hurting Trent."

"Oh, then your welcome."

"So quick question."

"What?"

"Where do you think Douglas is?"

"I have no clue. But I'm not that worried about him."

"I'm just wondering what would've happened if you didn't show up."

"I don't think anything would've happened since the Triton app malfunctioned."

"You know what I just realized."

"What?"

"You save me a lot."

"That's what best friends do."

"Do you realize I hangout with you more than I do with Adam and Bree?"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, that's not what I was trying to say-"

"Chill Sam. I was kidding."

"Well it's really hard to tell with you."

I didn't even realize we were so close until our hands touched. At this point we were just staring at each other. We both started to lean in but just as our lips were about to touch, we heard Adam, Bree, and Leo come upstairs.

"Hey guys!" Leo says and we jump apart.

"Hey."

"What are you guys doing?" Bree asks.

"Just watching TV." Chase says.

"I gotta go." I get up from the couch and head to my room.

What the hell just happened? Chase and I almost kissed. Great, now it's gonna be awkward.

There was a knock on the door followed by Chase's voice. Great. "Sam, can I come in?"

"Sure."

He walks in and sits next to me on my bed. "I'm sorry." I say.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because we almost kissed."

"I'm not sorry."

"You're not?"

"No. I know we're technically supposed to be step-siblings but I can't stop the feelings I have for you."

"You have feelings for me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have feelings for you to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"If you think about it, we're not even step-siblings. I mean Davenport isn't really our father."

"So what are you saying?"

"I think we should give us a try."

"As in we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but I understand if you don't want to. I mean your probably still upset about Marcus."

"You would think I would be upset about Marcus, but I'm not."

"So you want to give us a try?"

"Yeah, I do. But I don't think we should tell anyone. At least not yet."

"Why not?"

"Two words, Leo and mom."

"Good point."

"Let's just see how things work out between us."

"Okay, but this means we won't have that much time alone together."

"We can find time. Like during lunch, we'll go up to the roof. Or we'll wake up early to be together."

"Sounds good."

We stare into each others eyes as we start to lean in. This time no distractions. Our lips finally meet. I just have one word to describe the kiss. Amazing.

We pull away as we smile at each other. "Let's get back to the living room before they start asking questions." Chase says.

"You go. I'll be right there."

He winks at me and walks out. I can't believe we're actually gonna do this. But I'm really happy. Even Marcus couldn't make me feel this happy.

**So I wasn't sure if I should make Chase and Sam a couple, but when nicole503 said she wanted them to date, I decided I would.**


	20. Chapter 20

So Chase and I have been doing a pretty good job at hiding our relationship. Even though its only been a few days. Whenever we want to be alone, we either go to the roof of the school, or we wait until everyone goes to bed.

It sucks that Chase and I can't act like a couple around people but I don't want anyone to find out yet. Especially my mom and Leo.

"Alright, who's as bored as I am right now?" I ask since we're just in the lab doing nothing.

"Me." Bree says.

"Then let's do something." Leo says.

"How about we go to the movies?"

"The only movie I want to see is Pig Zombies."

"Really Leo?"

"Yes."

"At this point I don't care what movie we see." Bree says.

"Pig Zombies it is." Adam says.

"Yay." I say sarcastically.

I Geo leap us to the movie theater, obviously somewhere that no one would be able to see us. We head inside, buy our tickets, and go to the theater.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before the movie starts." Bree says.

"And Adam, you're coming with me to get snacks."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." They all get up leaving me and Chase alone.

"This movie is gonna suck." I say.

"You never know. You actually might enjoy it."

"I highly doubt that."

He grabs my hand and intertwines it with his. "You're so lucky we're in a dark theater so they won't be able to see what we're doing."

"All I'm doing is holding my girlfriends hand."

"Well I wish we didn't have to be so secretive. I just know that when my mom and Leo find out, they're going to freak."

"Maybe they won't."

"Have you met them?"

"Good point."

"We will tell them, just not yet."

"Then we need to find more ways to be alone together."

"Yeah, because two times a day is not enough."

"We'll talk about this later because they should be back any minute."

As if on cue, they all come back. During the entire movie, we kept holding hands. I even fell asleep for part of it.

When we got home, we went straight to the lab. "Hey Mr. Davenport." I say as we walk in.

"Hey guys. How was the movie?"

"Sucked." Bree says.

'What? It was awesome!"

"Yeah, I fell asleep for part of it."

"Okay, well I need to talk to Sam."

"Is everything okay?"

"Just please come with me upstairs."

I follow Davenport upstairs and we take a seat on the couch. "Okay, what's going on?"

"It's about your father."

"What about him?"

"He's out of jail."

"He was released?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Okay, is that it?"

"Well yes, but I thought you would have a different reaction."

"I'm upset that he was released, but I'm not going to be afraid of him. He can't always hurt me when he gets upset. I'm not gonna give him that advantage."

"I'm really proud of you Sam."

"Thanks. And I'm just letting you know, you're more of a father to me then he ever was."

"Thanks Sam. That means a lot."

"And thank you for not letting Leo know about any of this."

"Your mom and I figured it was best that Leo not know what happened."

"And I really appreciate it. Well I guess I'll head back down to the lab."

"Okay."

I head back down to the lab and when I walked in, everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"What did Davenport need to talk to you about?" Bree asks.

"Oh, uh, it was nothing."

"Really? Because it sounded pretty important." Leo says.

"I promise you it was nothing."

Of course Chase gave me his famous look, meaning, _you will tell me what you two talked about_. As long as he doesn't tell Leo I'm fine.

"How about we go upstairs and grab some dinner." Bree says.

"You guys go, I'll be right up."

I went to sit at the lab table with Chase following me. We waited until the elevator door closed before we started talking. "So what did Davenport need to tell you?"

"He wanted to tell me that my dad was released from jail."

"He's free?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually fine. I mean I'm upset that he was released, but I'm not going to let him ruin my life."

"What happens if he finds you again?"

"Then I'll make him regret ever hurting me."

"I'm glad that you're not letting your dad control your life."

"Me too. Now let's go upstairs before they suspect anything."

"I don't even get a kiss?"

"Baby." I lean in and give him a soft kiss. "Happy?"

"Very."

**Time Skip**

"Alright, who's ready for school?" I ask all happy as I run to the living room."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Leo asks.

"What, I can't be excited for school?"

"No, no you can't."

"Well too bad because I am."

"Why exactly?" Bree asks.

"I don't know. I guess I'm in a good mood." I look at Chase who has a big smile on his face.

"Well let's get going. I'm sure once you walk in, your mood will go down."

"You're such a downer Leo."

"Yeah, I know."

We decided to walk to school, of course Chase and I walking next to each other. No one suspects anything which is good.

I went over to my locker and when I opened it, a note fell out.

_Meet me in the gym in five minutes._

Who gave me this note? It's not Chase because we've been together all morning.

"What's that?" Chase asks walking over to me.

"Oh, uh, someone left me this note in my locker."

"Who's it from?"

"No clue. But they want me to meet them in the gym."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Might as well. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

I close my locker and we make our way to the gym.

"So who do you think gave me this note?"

"No clue. Maybe an admirer."

"The only one I admire is you."

"I would kiss you right now if we weren't in school."

"We can do that later. But right now, let's find out who gave me this note."

We walk into the gym to find it empty. "Hello! I got your note!"

"Maybe they left."

"Maybe."

"You showed up." I hear a familiar voice say.

"What the hell?"

"How is this possible?"

"Did you miss me?"

"Not really?"

"I don't understand. We saw you get crushed by the ceiling." Chase says.

"Well my dad fixed me up. And now I'm back."

"Do you really think we're gonna fight you here?"

"No, of course not. I just came here to tell you guys something."

"And what would that be?"

"Watch your back." He threatens us and disappears.

"This is just fucking great!"

"Calm down Sam."

"I can't be calm. How are you calm?"

"Because if I get too angry, my commando app will activate which is why you need to calm down."

"Okay, sorry. But what are we going to do?"

"We have to warn Adam and Bree."

"What about Leo. He did try to kill him."

"We'll warn everyone at lunch. But for right now just relax."

"I just can't believe this is happening."

"What I don't understand is how Douglas was actually able to fix Marcus."

"He is a genius. Knowing him he made Marcus even stronger."

"Which means we have to train non-stop if we want to stop him."

"What if we can't stop him?"

"But we will." He pulls me in for a hug and I'm immediately relaxed.

I can't believe Marcus is back. And no I'm not saying that because he's my ex-boyfriend. I'm saying it because he's the bastard that tried to kill my brother.


	21. Chapter 21

Each class I went to felt like it dragged on. I just wanted it to be lunch so Chase and I could tell Adam, Bree, and Leo that Marcus is back.

"Alright, I'm going to buy lunch." Adam says as we walk into the lunch room.

"You can't. Not yet."

"Why?" Bree asks.

"Because what we're about to tell you is more important than food."

"What could it possibly be?" Leo asks.

"Marcus is back." Chase says.

"What!?" They all yell making everyone in the lunchroom look at us.

"Maybe we should talk about this at home." Chase says.

"No, we need to talk about this now." Bree says.

"First things first. Are you sure it was him?" Leo asks.

"Positive."

"Well what did he want?" Adam asks.

"He told us to watch our backs." I say.

"I can't believe he's back." Bree says.

"None of us can."

"So what do we do?"

"Well we can't exactly fight Marcus when we have no clue where he is, so we should just train." Chase says.

"I wonder what Davenport is gonna say when he finds out he's back." Leo says.

"Knowing him, he's probably gonna scream." Adam says. We burst out laughing at Adam's remark.

**Time Skip**

As soon as school ended, I Geo leaped all of us home. "You think Davenport is in the lab?" I ask.

"Most likely. He practically lives down there." Bree says.

We run down to the lab to find Davenport on his computer. "Mr. Davenport, we have some bad news."

"Please don't tell me you burned the school down."

"What? No."

"Then what is it?"

"Marcus is back." Chase says.

"Marcus? As in the Marcus that was crushed by the ceiling?"

"That's the one."

"What did he say to you guys?"

"He told us to watch our backs."

"What do you think Douglas and Marcus are planning?" Bree asks.

"The only thing I can think of is that they want to either destroy you four, or have you four under their control."

"So what do we do?" Adam asks.

"Since we don't know their location, we can't do anything. The most we can do is be prepared."

"And what about me? I'm not bionic."

"We'll protect you Leo. He's not going to hurt you again." Bree says

"I'm going to bed guys." I say.

"So early?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"See you in the morning."

I head upstairs and go to my room. I only said I was going to bed early so Chase could come to my room. And he knew that.

After about fifteen minutes, there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

Chase walks in, closes the door, and wraps me in a hug. "Good idea telling them you were going to bed early."

"Yeah, well I figured if we wanted some alone time I needed to come up with an excuse."

"So when are we going to tell everyone?"

"I was thinking on my birthday. Which is in two weeks."

"That way they won't freak out too much?"

"Bingo."

"I don't think they'll freak out too much."

"I hope not."

"I mean did your mom freak out when you were dating Marcus?"

"No, and she barely knew him."

"Which means she should be fine with us dating."

"You know what's weird? I'm not really worried about my mom finding out about us, but I'm worried about Leo finding out about us."

"Are you serious?"

"I know it's stupid but Leo was always the protective younger brother."

"It's not like I'm a stranger. I've known Leo longer than I've known you."

"True."

"You have nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. You know you're very persuasive."

"I try."

He pulled me in for a kiss that lasted a few seconds. "I need to warn you about something." He tells me.

"What?"

"Bree is having a sleepover here tomorrow night with the popular girls from school."

"And?"

"And she wants you there."

"But I hate the popular girls. Especially Stephanie."

"Well Bree is planning on asking you tomorrow so just say no."

"I can't do that. Bree's my friend."

"So you're going to torture yourself by going to the sleepover?"

"Yeah, but who knows. Maybe I'll have fun."

"Well while you guys are having fun at the sleepover, I'm trapped in the lab with Adam and Leo."

"Bree's forcing you guys to stay down there?"

"Yup. I think I'm gonna die."

"Aw! Poor baby."

"Shut up."

"If it helps, I'll try to get away once in a while so I can be with you guys."

"That helps a little. But I don't plan on staying down there the entire time."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Not telling you."

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well whatever your planning on doing, don't ruin Bree's sleepover."

"I won't. Maybe."

"Chase."

"Kidding."

"Good."

"I think I'm gonna go just in case everyone's wondering where I am."

"You're not leaving until I get a kiss."

"If you insist."

He grabs me by the waist and crashes his lips on to mine. "Happy?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

"Good. Now go to bed."

"Yes mom."

"You're really gonna call me mom after we stopped kissing?"

"Okay, good point."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later."

**Time Skip**

It's the day of the sleepover and Bree is pretty much freaking out.

"Sam, how's my outfit?"

"It's fine Bree."

"Fine isn't good enough." She super speeds out of the living room and comes back in a different outfit. "Better."

"Why are you freaking out anyway? It's just a sleepover."

"Because the coolest girls in school are coming. This has to be the best sleepover ever."

"I'm sure it'll go fine."

"Fine isn't good enough!"

"You really need to calm down."

She took in a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Okay, I'm better."

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? They're going to be here any minute."

"I'm just going to the lab. I'll be gone for like a minute."

I go down to the lab to see Leo by Davenport's computer and Davenport working on an invention. "Leo, what are you doing by Davenport's computer?"

"He's letting me be his lab assistant."

"And my guess is he's making you watch something download."

"You would be correct."

"So where's Adam and Chase. Aren't they supposed to be down here?"

"Yeah, I think they're upstairs."

"Okay, we'll I'm gonna head back upstairs before Bree has another freak out."

I head back upstairs only to find Adam and Chase sneaking into the leaving room with flour bags. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uh, nothing." Chase says.

"Really? Then why are you holding a sack of flour?"

"We're gonna bake." Adam says.

"You two are gonna bake?"

"Uh, yes."

"Leave." They slowly back away.

The door bell rings and Bree rushes to the door. "Ready?" She asks.

"Yeah." She opens the door and the blonde, known as Stephanie walks in.

"Sick house! Totally huge! Insane view! And it looks down at all the renters. Alright girls, you can come in." Then a few girls walk in.

"Pillow fight!" Bree yells smacking Stephanie in the face with a pillow.

"Did you just hit me with that pillow?"

"Yeah and you totally just ate that couch."

"If you're going to get weird then we're going to have to pull the drapes."

"Well if we're not going to have a pillow fight, then what are we going to do?"

"Duh! We're going to take pictures of ourselves having fun and send them to the girls we didn't invite."

"How about we do something else?" I suggest.

"Like what?" Stephanie asks in her snobbish voice.

"We could watch a movie."

"Or, I could try on all your clothes."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well duh! I'm gonna borrow them."

"Yeah, you're not touching my clothes."

"Whatever! Bree, get me your clothes."

"Okay, sure." She walks out of the living room and heads upstairs.

"I'll be right back." I leave the living room and go to my room. Then I Geo leap to the lab.

I don't know what's going on, but Davenport is in Chase's capsule and he's being buried alive by power pellets. I walk over to Leo and say, "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I had anything to do with this?"

"Because you're Leo. So what did you do?"

"Fine. Eddy has a virus. If we don't stop him now he's going to destroy the house."

"Why can't we have one normal night?"

"Just go get Adam and Chase."

I Geo leap back to my room and walk back to the living room to find everyone screaming. I grab Adam and Chase's hands and pull them down to the lab.

"What's going on!?" Chase asks.

"Long story short, Eddy has a virus and you guys need to fix him." Leo explains.

"Sam, help me figure out how to get rid of the virus." He grabs my hand and we run to the computer.

"I don't know how to get rid of it!"

"But I know how to get rid of you! I'll use Davenport's secret security laser system!"

"You have to stop inventing things man!" Leo yells

"Adam, Chase, Sam, you're bionic. The lasers will only stun you!" Davenport yells from inside the capsule.

"What about me!?"

"Oh, they'll cut you in half!"

"We're never going to beat this thing. It's a computer!" Chase says

"Wait a minute. It's just like our game, Mental Chaos! If we can dodge his lasers and find his main power source, we can take this thing out!"

"But if it's shooting lasers at us, how are we gonna fight back?"

"I have lasers in my eyes." Adam says

"And I have a laser deflector."

"While you guys are dealing with Eddy, I'll try and get Davenport out."

"Alright guys, we got this. I'll be the decoy. GO!"

I turn my attention towards Davenport who is just hiding under the pellets. Someone's scared. All of a sudden I get hit with the lasers and I'm on the floor unable to move.

"This is just great!"

"It's up to you Leo! You can do it!" Chase yells.

"I don't think I can."

"Leo, you can do it! But it would be greatly appreciated if you hurry up!"

"Thanks for the pep talk Sam!"

I close my eyes because I don't really want to see Leo get hit with the lasers. Not that I'm saying he will but come on. It's Leo.

"I killed it!" I hear Leo yell. "And when I killed it, I was killing it!"

"That's great and all, but we still can't move." I say.

"Hold on guys." Davenport says. He walks over and zaps our necks.

"Yay! I can move!"

"You're weird, you know that?" Chase asks.

"Oh shut up." I elbow him in the stomach. "Well I better get back upstairs." I leave the lab and head upstairs to see everyone leaving.

"Just so you know, we're never coming back." Stephanie says and walks out.

"What happened?" I ask Bree.

"The whole Eddy thing freaked them out. But I'm actually glad their gone."

"Me too."

"So what happened with Eddy?"

"Leo gave him a virus."

"Why am I not surprised."

"I know right."

Well tonight didn't go exactly as planned. But all I know is that Leo is never allowed near Davenport's computer again.


	22. Chapter 22

So today's my birthday! Yay! I'm finally sixteen! I don't really know what we're doing but I don't care. I'm with my family and that's all that matters.

The best part about today besides it being my birthday is that it's Saturday. As soon as I woke up, I brushed my teeth, but my hair in a ponytail, and put on jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out of my room and went to the living room to find it empty.

"The lab. Of course." I mumble to myself.

I left the living room and headed down to the lab. "Morning guys." I say as I walk in.

"Morning Sam. And Happy birthday." Leo says giving me a hug.

"Thanks. So where's mom?"

"Work."

"I thought she had today off."

"She did but they called her in."

"Oh." I say obviously disappointed.

"Don't go all sad now. We can still do something today." Bree says.

"Yeah, besides, mom will be back later. She won't be gone the whole day."

"Plus we have a little surprise for you." Chase says.

"Really now? Can I ask what?"

"Well if we told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it now?"

"Fine, but do you know when mom should be home?"

"In a few hours."

"So how about we do something until she gets back." Bree suggests.

"Sure, what do you guys want to do?"

"You decide. It's your birthday." Chase says.

"Movie?"

"Sure, but you don't want to go out or anything?" Leo asks.

"I'm good with staying in the house."

"Okay, then let's go upstairs."

"I'll be right there. I need to...check something on Davenport's computer."

"Like what?" Leo asks.

"None of your business."

"Hey! You can't be mean on your birthday."

"Yes I can."

"Fine, we're going. But don't be too long."

"I won't."

They all board the elevator except for Chase who stays back. Once the elevator doors close, Chase crashes his lips on to mine. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"So are you excited for your surprise?"

"Yes, but can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"So are you ready to tell everyone we're dating?"

"Yes, because then we can act like a real couple in front of people."

"I'm actually surprised we kept our relationship a secret for this long."

"Me too. But in a few hours, we'll be done with all the secrecy."

He grabs my waist and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck returning the kiss. "Okay, let's go upstairs so they don't start asking questions." I tell him.

"At this point I don't even care."

**Time Skip**

"Alright Sam, are you ready for your surprise?" Mom asks me.

"Yes!"

"Well close your eyes."

I shut my eyes and wait patiently for someone to tell me to open them.

"Okay, open them."

I open my eyes to see my mom holding a Gibson Les Paul Standard Traditional Plus Electric Guitar.

"No you didn't."

"So you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

"I'm glad."

"Alright, I'm next." Leo says.

"Honestly, you guys didn't have to buy me anything. The guitar is enough."

"Then I guess you don't want my gift."

"No, I do."

He hands me a box and I open it to reveal a new pair of purple high tops. "Sweet! I needed new high tops. Thanks Leo."

"No problem. I just hope they're the right size."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Okay, time for our gift. But it's outside." Davenport says gesturing for all of us to go outside.

"But first close your eyes." Chase says.

"Fine, but if I walk into a wall, you're dead."

"You would really kill your boyfriend?" He whispers in my ear.

"I guess not." I close my eyes and he leads me outside. After a few seconds of walking, we come to a stop.

"Okay, open your eyes." Bree says.

I do as she says and I'm in complete shock. "No way!"

"So do you like it?" Davenport asks.

"You got me a car! Of course I like it! No, I love it!"

"Quick question. Why does she need a car when she has super speed and she can Geo leap?" Leo asks.

"Because she can't use her bionics all the time. So a car is perfect for her."

"I can't thank you guys enough!" I pull them all in for a group hug.

"Well you deserve it."

"But I don't even have my license yet."

"Well you're going for your road test in a few days so when you pass and get your license, you can take her for a drive."

"This is the best birthday ever!"

"I call permanent shot gun!" Leo yells.

"Not gonna happen Leo." Bree says.

"Come on, let's go inside and get some cake."

We walk back into the house and take a seat on the couch. "Actually before we have cake, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Mom asks.

"Chase and I are dating." I blurt out.

Everyone's silent for a minute before Bree says, "Ha! I told you Adam! You owe me five bucks."

"Aw man!"

"Wait, you guys knew?" Chase asks.

"Well yeah. It was so obvious. We all knew."

"Not me!" Leo yells.

"Well no surprise there." Bree says.

"So you guys are cool with it?"

"Of course we are honey. You two make a cute couple." Mom says.

"Okay, this really is the best birthday ever."

"Not gonna lie, it's gonna take me a while to get used to this." Leo says.

"You're not gonna have like a totally freak out, are you?"

"I don't think so."

"Good."

"Okay, now who wants cake?"

"ME!" We all yell together.

Mom and Davenport go to the kitchen to cut the cake while we all stay on the couch. "So how long have you guys known about us?" I ask.

"About a week."

"Then how come you didn't say anything?"

"We figured you would want to tell us yourselves."

"I still don't get how I didn't know." Leo says.

"Because you're Leo. You don't pay attention to a lot of things."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Whatever."

"Alright guys, here's the cake." Mom says handing us pieces of cake.

"Thanks mom."

"Hey Sam!" Chase says making me turn to him. That gives him the opportunity to put frosting on my nose.

"You're dead."

"Am I now?"

"Yup. So you better run."

"I would listen to her." Leo says. Chase gets a scared look in his eyes before bolting down the hall.

"Aren't you going to run after him?" Bree asks.

"I decided to give him a head start." I wait five seconds before Geo leaping to my room since I know that's where he went. "Gotcha." I say as I pin Chase down on my bed.

"You're good." I lean in and give him a kiss. "So would you like your gift from me?" He asks.

"Chase, you guys got me the car."

"The car was from all of us. This gift is from me. So close your eyes."

"I feel like I've closed my eyes way too much today."

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay." I close my eyes and wait for him to tell me I can open them.

"Alright, open." I do as he says and he's holding what looks like a box for a necklace.

I open the box to see a necklace with my name on it. Did I mention there are diamonds around it. "Oh my god, Chase. It's beautiful."

"You really like it?"

"I love it. Thank you so much." I give him the biggest hug. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure." He goes behind me and puts the necklace around my neck. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in giving him a kiss.

"So I guess we weren't that great at keeping our relationship a secret." I say.

"Yeah, but who cares. They all know and I'm happy I get to kiss you in public."

"You're not the only one happy about that."

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!


	23. Chapter 23

Its been a week since my birthday and let me say one thing. Its been the best week of my life. I got my license, Chase and I are doing great, and there's been no sign of Marcus.

There's only a few more weeks of school and then it's summer vacation. But summer for us, means more training.

"Morning Davendorks." Perry says as we walk into school.

"Morning Principal Perry." I say happily.

"Aw! Are you happy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you won't be after I tell you that you have detention after school."

"Why do I have detention?"

"Because you assaulted Trent. Our star football player."

"But I didn't mean to."

"That's a terrible excuse."

"I know right."

"Shut up Leo."

"I'll see you after school in detention." Perry says and walks away.

"Well she just ruined my day."

"You know I could get detention so you won't be alone." Chase tells me.

"That's sweet, but you don't have to. I'll just sleep or something."

"Mom won't be happy when she finds out you got detention."

"It wasn't completely my fault. It was Storm."

"Whatever. But I still never understood why your commando app activated."

"Well Trent was mad at me for flipping him-"

Adam cuts me off by asking, "You flipped him?"

"Yeah, remember the day he wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"Well he asked me out and I said no. Then he started feeling me up so I flipped him. But that was when my Triton app was activated."

"So you didn't really have control?"

"Nope."

"So why did your commando app activate?" Bree asks.

"Because Trent kept slamming me into the lockers. He wanted me to apologize for flipping him and of course I wouldn't."

"I've always hated Trent."

"I know Leo."

"I'm just saying."

**Time Skip**

Detention sucks! Perry took my phone away so I wouldn't be able to text anyone.

After detention ended, I walked out of the school and went straight to my car. I felt bad because Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo had to walk home after school.

I decided to take the long way home because I love driving. But that was a big mistake. One minute I'm driving and the next minute I'm swerving. That's when everything goes black.

**Chase POV**

"Guys, shouldn't Sam be home by now?" I ask as I walk in the lab.

"Well when did detention end?" Leo asks.

"Half an hour ago."

"Try calling her." Bree says.

I grab my phone and call Sam. After three rings she picks up. "Sam, where are you?"

"I'm sorry sir but this isn't Sam. My names Maria Fray. I'm a nurse from Mission Creek Hospital."

"What happened to Sam?"

"She was in a car accident."

"Is she okay?"

"She's unconscious at the moment. But she does have a broken leg and a couple of fractured ribs."

"Okay, thank you." I hang up and everyone's staring at me.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"Sam was in a car accident."

"What!?" They all yell.

"We have to go to the hospital."

We run upstairs to tell Davenport and Tasha what's going on. "Hey kids. Where's Sam?" Tasha asks.

"Sam's in the hospital."

"What!?"

"She was in a car accident."

"Oh My God! Is she okay."

"She has a broken leg and a couple of fractured ribs. She's also unconscious."

"Everyone in the car now!" Davenport orders.

We do as he says and pile up in the car. During the entire ride I couldn't stop shaking.

Once we got to the hospital, we all ran inside. "What room is Sam Dooley in?" Tasha asks once we get to the nurse's station.

"Are you her mother?"

"Yes I am."

"She's in room 215. But only one person at a time is allowed to see her."

"You go Chase. I know she would want you when she wakes up."

"Thank you Tasha." I head to the second floor and start looking for her room.

Once I found her room, I walked in to see her unconscious and pretty banged up. Her leg was in a cast and elevated.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to wake up Sam."

I see her stir a little before she slowly opens her eyes. "Chase?" She says barely audible, but I'm able to pick it up because of my bionic hearing.

"I'm right here Sam. How are you feeling?"

"I'm in a lot of pain."

"Well you do have a broken leg and a couple of fractured ribs."

She holds her head. "And a massive headache."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was on my way home when I saw something in middle of the road."

"What was it?"

"More like who was it."

"There was a person in middle of the road?"

"I'm not sure if I would call him a person."

"Are you saying it was Marcus?"

"Yes."

"He caused your accident!"

"Calm down Chase. I don't need Spike making an appearance."

I take a deep breath calming myself down. "Sorry."

"So do you know when I can leave? I hate hospitals."

"I know you do but you need to stay here so you can recover."

"I can recover at home."

"Let's just hear what the doctor says about your recovery. Maybe he will say you can go home."

"I hope so."

"How about I go get your mom? I know she wants to see you."

"Thanks Chase."

"You're welcome." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

**Sam POV**

I watched Chase leave my hospital room and all I could do was smile. I'm smiling at the fact that he's such a great boyfriend.

A few minutes passed and my mom walked in along with a doctor. "Hi Sam, I'm Doctor Shay. How are you feeling?"

"Aside from the fact that I'm in pain, I'm actually okay."

"Well you're very lucky."

"I am? Why?"

"Because police at the scene of the accident told me that a tree branch went through your cars windshield. You were only a few inches away from the impact."

"Wow." That's all I could get out of my mouth because I was in shock.

"So how long does Sam have to stay here?" Mom asks.

"She can be discharged tonight. But you must be extremely careful because of your fractured ribs."

"Is there any medication I can take to ease the pain?"

"Take a couple of Advil's every few hours. And since you have a broken leg, I'm going to provide you with a wheelchair."

"How long will I be stuck in this cast?"

"Six weeks."

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"I'll go fill up your discharge papers."

"Thank you Doctor Shay." Mom says.

"Mom, can you get Chase?"

"Sure, and I'll let everyone know you're being discharged."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart." She walks out of the room to go get Chase.

After a few minutes he walks in. "So what did the doctor say?"

"I'm being discharged tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But I'm stuck in a wheelchair for six weeks."

"I don't think you'll be in the wheelchair for that long."

"What do you mean?"

"Since we're bionic, our healing time is cut in half."

"So I only need the wheelchair for three weeks?"

"Yup."

"Thank god."

"I'm really happy you're going to be okay."

"Me too. But I'm a little scared."

"About Marcus?"

"Yeah. The doctor told me that I was really lucky."

"Lucky?"

"He said that a tree branch went through my windshield and I was only a few inches away from the impact."

"Wow."

"That's all I said to."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little shaken up about everything."

"It's understandable."

"I'm just trying to think about what would've happened if the tree branch actually hit me."

"Don't think about it. It will get you even more freaked."

"I can't help it. This is already the third time I could have died."

"But you didn't. You're strong and a fighter. So no more talking about the accident, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. And just letting you know, we will stop him."

"I know."

We will stop Marcus no matter what. He will pay for all the pain he's caused.


	24. Chapter 24

I can finally go back to school today after being released from the hospital a few days ago. The only thing that sucks is that I'm stuck in a wheelchair.

I hear Leo yell from down the hall, "Sam, are you ready!?"

"Give me a minute!" I yell back.

I grab my bag and wheel myself out of my room and down the hall. "About time." Leo says as I enter the living room.

"You think it's easy getting ready when you have a broken leg and fractured ribs?"

"It can't be that hard."

"Want to find out?"

"Not really, no."

"Then shut up."

"Okay, let's go before you guys kill each other." Bree says.

"More like before Sam kills Leo." Adam says.

"Hey!"

"Come on Leo, even you know you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"Shut up."

"Do we need to split you guys up?" Chase asks.

"No, we're fine. Let's just go to school."

We have to walk to school since I don't have a car anymore. Well, technically I don't even walk. But whatever.

As soon as we walked into school, all eyes were on me. "Why do people have to stare at me?"

"Because they have nothing better to do. Just ignore them." Chase tells me.

My bionic hearing picks up on a conversation coming from down the hall. "I heard she crashed her car on purpose."

"Great, people think I crashed my car on purpose."

"Just ignore them." Bree says.

"I have a feeling today is going to suck."

And I was right. Throughout the entire day, everyone was talking behind my back saying I crashed my car on purpose. Sometimes people can be so stupid.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Davenport asks as we enter the lab.

"It sucked."

"Why?"

"There's a rumor going around that I crashed my car on purpose."

"Why would they think that?"

"I don't know but it's pissing me off."

"I'm sure it'll blow over in a few days." Bree says.

"I hope so."

**Time Skip**

It's Summer vacation! I'm so happy! My leg and ribs are fully healed so I'm no longer stuck in a wheelchair.

I walk into the living room to see everyone, including mom and Davenport. "What's going on?" I ask as I take a seat on the couch next to Chase.

"Well your mom and I are going out of town for the weekend and we wanted to make sure we can trust you guys to stay home alone." Davenport explains.

"Don't worry Big D. You can trust us." Leo tells him.

"Really? Because last time, someone turned on the lemp."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"No, not really."

"Donald, I think they'll be okay on their own for a few days." Mom tells him.

"Besides, you guys can call whenever you want to check up on us." I tell them.

"And I promise I won't turn on the lemp." Leo adds.

"See Donald. They're perfectly capable of being home alone."

"I guess. But promise me you guys will stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport. We'll stay out of trouble." Chase says.

"But please tell me we're allowed to leave the house at least." I say.

"Of course you can, but don't stay out all night."

"Deal."

"So when are you guys leaving?" Adam asks.

"Now. We just wanted to make sure we can trust you guys."

"You can trust us. Now go." Leo says.

"Okay, okay. We'll see you guys in a few days." Mom says.

"Bye." I say as they walk out the door. "Yes! We're alone!"

"What should we do?" Bree asks.

"Mall?" I ask.

"No shopping." Leo says.

"The Mission Creek carnival is tonight. We can go to that."

"Good idea Chase." Bree says.

"Well I'll go get ready." I walk out of the living and head to my room. I open my door to see my father standing in the middle of my room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"Apologize? You can apologize all you want, but I will never forgive you."

"You don't mean that Sam."

"Yes I do. You're dead to me. Now get out."

"I know you hate me, but just remember, I'm your father and I will always love you."

"GET OUT!" My vision starts getting blurry from the tears filling my eyes. I see him climb out the window and I just break down crying.

There's a knock on my door followed by Chase's voice. "Sam, can I come in?" I don't answer, I just continue to cry. "Sam?" He walks into my room and see's I'm on the floor crying. "What's wrong?"

"My-My dad w-was h-here." That's all I could get out because I'm still crying.

"Did he do anything to you?" I shake my head. "Do you want to forget about the carnival?"

"No." I stand up and wipe away my tears. "We're going and I'm not letting my dad ruin my life."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I broke down because I told him he was dead to me."

"You said that?"

"Yeah. He apologized for doing what he did to me but I wouldn't listen to him. I guess I just snapped."

"Well did you mean it?"

I took a second to think about it. "I did."

"Are you going to tell Leo about this?"

"What do you think?"

"So that's a no. But did you ever tell him about what your dad did to you at the park?"

"No. I don't want him to know."

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do to keep all of this a secret?"

"I'm positive. The less Leo knows the better."

"Okay. Well are you ready?"

"Give me like two seconds to change."

He nods his head and gives me a quick kiss before leaving.

I change into my sweatpants, a tank top, and my high tops. I walk out of my room and meet the guys in the living room. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Quick question." Leo says. "How are we getting there?"

"How about we just walk." I suggest.

"That's fine by me." Bree says.

"Then let's go." Leo says but it comes out of more of a demand.

It takes us about fifteen minutes to get to the carnival. We pay for admission and head towards the rides.

"Which ride are we going on first?" Leo asks.

"I don't know about you guys, but me and Sam are going on the haunted house ride." Chase says.

"We're going on what?" I question because I'm not a fan of those rides at all.

"You heard me. Now let's go."

Before I get the chance to protest, he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the ride.

"I will get you back for this Davenport."

"Relax Sam. It's just a ride."

"But I hate it when stuff pops out at me."

"Don't be such a baby."

"You did not just call me a baby."

"Maybe I did. What are you gonna do about it?"

I give him an evil smirk. "I won't kiss you for a month."

"What!?"

"You heard me. Now say that I'm not a baby and I'll kiss you."

"Fine. You're not a baby."

"Thank you."

I stop him from walking and I crash my lips onto his. I pull away to see the huge smile on his face. "Satisfied?"

"Yes, very."

We get on line for the ride and my heart is beating like crazy. "Are you really that scared?" He asks me.

"Pssh, no!"

"Really? Because I can hear your heart beating like crazy."

"Damn bionic hearing." I mumble so only he can hear what I say.

"You have nothing to be scared about. I'll be right next to you."

"Okay, but if I die from fear, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life."

"I find it a bit funny that you're scared of this ride, yet your not scared about going on dangerous missions."

"I've always been afraid of these type of rides. I just hate it when stuff pops out at you."

"Well I'll be right next to you so just relax, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

After waiting on line for fifteen minutes, we finally board our cart. We enter a dark tunnel but I decide to close my eyes.

"I hate you for making me go on this ride."

"It's really not that bad. If you just open your eyes, you would see that it's not scary."

I slowly open my eyes and he's actually right. Nothing is even jumping out to try and scare us.

"Okay, this ride is lame." I tell him.

"Yeah, it really is."

All of a sudden the ride stops. "Why did we stop?"

"It's probably just technical difficulties."

"I could just Geo leap us out of here." I whisper.

"We can't. There are people behind us."

"Well we better not be stuck in here for long."

"I don't know, I think it's kind of relaxing."

"Seriously? We're in a dark tunnel, trapped in these carts, and you think it's relaxing?"

"Yup."

"You're a weirdo, you know that?"

"Maybe, but you're dating this weirdo."

"Yeah I am."

I rest my head on his shoulder and he throws his arm around me.

I had a feeling we were gonna be in here for a while so I decided to sleep. I know thats a bit weird but I don't care.

I heard my name being called but it was like it was coming from a distance. "Chase, did you say something?"

"No, why?"

"I thought I heard my name."

"You're probably right."

I closed my eyes again and was slowly drifting off back to sleep. But then I heard my name and Chase's name being called.

"Tell me you heard that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Who is calling us?"

"You don't recognize my voice? Shame on the both of you." I know that voice.

Chase looks at me and I know he's thinking what I'm thinking.

Marcus is here.

**Cliffhanger! And sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm having some writer's block. So if anyone could give me some ideas for more chapters, I will gladly use them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
